Love in KHS
by Natsu Hiru Chan
Summary: Konoha High School, adalah SMU terbaik yang ada dijepang bahkan didunia. Akankah si Pemilaik kamar 218 di asrama putra dan kamar 315 di asrama putri itu akan menemukan cinta sejati mereka meski harus melawan peraturan yang ada disekolah itu?.  RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Hai Reader-san…

Natsuhiru kembali lagi…

Sebelumnya, aku pingin ucapin makasih buat orang orang yang udah review fanficku yang dulu. (ES21 cemburu?). itu sungguh berarti buat saya… ^^

Nagomong-ngomong, ini fic kedua saya…

Nih fanfic saya persembahkan dengan senang hati pada anda sekalian,

Ini sekaligus juga buat my best friends,

Hany-chan, dan Ika-chan…

Udadeh basa-basinya,

Happy read… :D

Tittle : Love in KHS

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, friendship

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen.

Warning : Abal, gaje, jelek, norak, OOC, hancur berkeping-keping, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung,hipotensi, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin.

Summary : Konoha High School, adalah SMU terelit yang ada diJepang bahkan di Dunia, akankah pemilik kamar 218 di Asrama putra dan kamar 315 di Asrama putri itu akan menemukan cinta sejati mereka meskipun harus melawan peraturan yang ada disekolah elit itu?

.

.

.

Chapter 1: 'About Them'

Konoha High School, adalah sekolah terelit diseluruh Jepang, bahkan diseluruh dunia.

Konoha High School, atau disingkat menjadi KHS, terkenal dengan kecerdasan dan prestasi para siswanya, juga terkenal karena fasilitas sekolahya yang terbilang, jauh melebihi sekolah lain.

Hanya siswa yang cerdas dan kaya rayalah, yang bisa masuk ke SMU ternama ini.

Gurunyapun adalah guru-guru elit, dan rata-rata sudah mendapat gelar DR. atau PROF.

Selain itu, peraturan di Sekolah ini sangatlah ketat.

KHS, terbagi atas empat wilayah. Yaitu, wilayah sekolah, asrama guru, asrama putra, dan asrama putri.

Yah… sekolah ini memang sekolah yang terbaik. Anda bisa mendaftarkan diri anda keSMU ini. *Lha, kok malah promosi sih?*

.

.

.

Asrama putra, kamar 218,

pukul 06.00 a.m.

Terlihat seorang cowok berambut raven hitam berpiyama biru tua terbangun dari tidurnya.

Mata onixnya masih terlihat sayu, dan rambutnya masih agak berantakan.

Dia terduduk disisi ranjang bertigkatnya yang berada ditingkat satu sambil mengusap matanya.

Dialah, Uciha Sasuke.

Sementara itu, disebuah ranjang biasa disamping ranjang bertingkat Sasuke, terlihat seorang cowok berambut panjang masih tertidur pulas.

Dia tidur dengan menggunakan piyama putih sambil terlentang dengan selimut yang menutupi mulai dari ujung kakinya, sampai dadanya.

Dia tertidur dengan rapi, tanpa bergerak banyak.

Dialah Hyuuga Neji.

"krauk,krauk… kok kok kok… krok, krok, krauk, kok kok." Terdengar suara dengkuran yang begitu keras, berasal dari ranjang tingkat dua yang berada diatas Sasuke.

Dengkuran yang super keras itu sukses membuat Neji terbangun dari tidurnya.

Warna Lavender terlihat dibola mata Neji yang masih sayu.

Nejipun duduk disisi ranjang pribadinya, dia melihat Sasuke yang juga masih terduduk disisi ranjangnya yang berada didepannya.

"Narutooo!" kata keduanya kompak dengan nada penuh kesal.

"Huaaamh…" Neji menguap seraya merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Kau bangunkan dia gih!" perintah Neji dengan wajah malas.

"Enak saja! Kenapa aku?" ujar Sasuke tak kalah malasnya.

"Bangunkan saja dia!"

"Tidak akan. Bukankah kemarin aku yang membangunkan bocah duren itu?"

Neji nampak memutar kedua bola matanya pasrah seraya naik ketangga ranjang bertingkat itu. Sedangkan Sasuke pergi ke Kamar mandi antuk mandi.

Terlihat seorang cowok yang memiliki dengkuran keras itu sedang tertidur pulas dengan menggunakan piyama berwarna orange.

Posisi tidurnya tengkurap, bokongnya naik keatas, air liurnya berserakan dimana-mana, seprai ranjangnya berantakan, ada banyak kotak juice dan kulit kacang berserakan disekitarnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang begitu tragis.

Dialah Namikaze Naruto.

Neji lalu memutar bola matanya dan berteriak ditelinga Naruto, "WOI! BANGUN PEMALAS! SUDAH PAGI!"

"Hn, yaaah… aku akan memakannya…" gumam Naruto mengigau.

Neji menjadi semakin sebal. Diapun lebih mengencangkan suaranya, "HOOOII! BANGUUUN!"

"Haha… iya… tolong simpankan untukku yah…" kata naruto mengigau lagi.

"Ugh!" kata neji sebal.

Iapun menuju ke kamar mandi dan mengetuk pintunya.

Didalam kamar mandi, Sasuke yang sedang keramas hanya merespon singkat, "Hm?"

"Sasuke, beri aku seember air!" perintah Neji dari luar.

Sasuke yang berada didalam kamar mandi hanya tersenyum licik, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang Neji pikirkan.

Sasukepun membuka kecil pintu kamar mandi itu dan menyodohkan seember air, lalu menutup pintunya kembali.

Neji lalu mengambil ember itu, membawanya menuju ranjang Naruto.

"OI NARUTO! BANGUN! ADA TSUNAMI!" teriak Neji sambil mengguyur Naruto dengan air.

"GYAAA! MANA? MANA? TOLOONG! AKU TENGGELAAAM!" teriak Naruto histeris langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya dengan panik, "lho, mana tsunaminya?" Tanya naruto kebingunngan.

Bukannya gelombang tsunami, mata sapphirenya hanya melihat Neji berdiri ditangga ranjangnya, seraya memegang ember, dan berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Hah? Tsunami dari mana?" kata Neji cuek lalu turun dari tangga meniggalkan Naruto yang basah kuyub.

"SIALAN KAU, BAKA ! DASAR COWOK HYUUGA CANTIK!" ejek Naruto kesal.

.

#Skip waktu pagi tiga sekamar itu.

Kelas 3-A

"Hwaaamh. Aku masih ngantuk!" keluh Naruto menguap lebar.

Sasuke dan Neji hanya cuek tidak mempedulikan teman mereka yang bodoh itu.

Yah… sebenarnya Naruto memang tidak pantas masuk di KHS, karena kecerdasan otaknya terbilang dibawah standar.

Tapi ayahnya, Namikaze Minato, adalah pemilik sekolah itu.

KHS bisa dibilang adalah warisan dari klan Namikaze, tapi Minato menolak untuk menjadi kepala sekolah.

Akhirnya yang menjabat menjadi kepala sekolah disitu adalah TSunade, dan wakilnya adalah Uzumaki Kushina, istri Minato sendiri, sekaligus Ibu Naruto. Yah, tapi Minato masih tetap mengajar disitu sebagai guru Matematika.

#Kembali ke Cerita.

Seorang cewek berambut pendek berwarna soft pink, bermata Emerald menyapa Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-kun," sapa gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu.

"Pagi," balas Sasuke singkat.

"Sasuke-kun, kau itu cuek sekali!" omel Sakura.

"Diam kau jidat!" ejek Sasuke dingin.

"Pantat ayam!" balas Sakura kesal.

Naruto dan Neji hanya bengong memperhatikan kedua orang itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-chan, bagaimana keadaan Shion-chan saat ini?" Tanya Naruto membuka obrolan.

"Yah, dia sering mengirimiku pesan dari sana, dia bilang kalau teman barunya disana sangat ramah, tapi tidak seramah teman di KHS, begitu katanya," jawab Sakura.

"Jadi, kau dan Tenten sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

Sakura nampak senang ketika Sasuke bertanya padanya ,"yah… sejak kepindahan Shion-chan ke Otogakure seminggu yang lalu, aku dan Tenten-chan merasa agak kesepian. Padahal dulu kami teman sekamarnya bertiga, tapi sekarang, hanya ada aku dan Tenten-chan di kamar itu. Ranjang yang berada diatasku, sekarang sudah kosong…" jelas Sakura.

Ketiga cowok itu hanya meng-oh-riakannya.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan datanglah seorang cewek setengah berlari pada empat orang itu.

Rambut cewek itu dicepol dua, warna matanya seirama dengan warna rambutnya, coklat…

"Nejiiii!" teriak cewek itu dari kejauhan.

"Tenten?" gumam Sakura.

Akhirnya cewek yang dipanggil Tenten itu sampai pada empat orang itu.

"Kenapa kau memanggil namaku?" tanya Neji cuek.

"Hoi Neji! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Hinata-chan akan pindah kesini?" kesal Tenten.

"Lho, kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Kenapa aku harus member tahumu?"

"Kau tahu,kan, Hinata-chan itu sahabatku waktu SMP!" omel Tenten pada Neji.

"Hinata?" tanya Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tetap stay cool.

"Hinata itu siapa, Tenten-chan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hinata-chan itu adalah sahabatku waktu SMP, dia juga adalah sepupunya Neji," jawab Tenten.

'Kalau si Hinata itu adalah sepupunya Neji yang super duper menyebalkan, pasti Hinata itu juga akan menyebalkan same with her cousin. Contohnya saja si Teme itu! Kakaknya, Itachi sensei juga sama menyebalkannya dengan adiknya!' pikir Naruto.

"Jadi, si Hinata itu akan pindah kesini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah! Dia pindahan dari Suna High School, SMU terelit setelah KHS itutuuuh, sebenarnya Hinata-chan dulunya sangat ingin masuk disini, tapi entah mengapa dia jadi batal masuk kesini tanpa memberi alasan yang jelas," jelas Tenten panjang lebar.

"Dia dilarang oleh pamanku, atau lebih jelasnya ayah Hinata. Ayah Hinata tidak ingin berpisah dengan anak sulungnya itu, karena KHS adalah sekolah asrama, makannya dia dilarang." Sambung Neji tanpa ada yang bertanya. *kasihan…*

Keempat orang yang mendengar penjelasan Neji hanya meng-oh-riakannya saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, meskipun hanya sepupu, tapi Neji dan Hinata-chan itu sangat mirip lho," sambung Tenten.

Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan Tenten, 'satu Neji saja sudah sangat menyebalkan, bagaimana kalau nantinya ada dua Neji?' pikir Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan.

Mereka membayangkan ada dua Neji yang mengelilingi mereka. Tiba-tiba saja aura Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi buram. Terutama Naruto.

'Tidak cukupkah disekolah ini ada dua Sasuke? *maksudnya Itachi* sekarang ada dua Neji lagiii!' jerit Naruto.

"Ini info terakhir," ujar Tenten memamerkan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa lagi, Tenten-chan?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Katanya, dia nanti akan menjadi teman sekelas, sekaligus teman sekamar kitaaa!" ujar Tenten penuh semangat.

Wajah Sakura langsung berbinar mendengar perkataan Tenten, "gyaaa! Benarkah itu Tenten-chan?"

"Tentu saja!" ujar Tenten penuh keyakinan.

"Gyaaaa! Senangnyaaa!" kata sakura langsung memeluk Tenten.

Merekapun berpelukan saking senangnya.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya tampak buram, sedangkan Neji hanya bersikap biasa saja.

.

.

.

KHS, asrama putri, kamar 315,

Pukul 08.15,

"Tenten-chan, kirakira kapan si Hinata itu datang ya?" tanya sakura menyisir sambutnya didepan cermin.

"Aku juga kurang tahu soal itu." Jawab Tenten membaca sebuah buku pelajaran.

"Hinata itu orangnya seperti apa? Apa dia cantik? Apa dia baik?"

"Kau lihat saja nanti!"

"Aaah! Tenten-chan! Kau itu membuatku penasaran saja," kata sakura menghentikan aktifitas bersisirnya.

"Hehe…"

Tok tok tok…

Terdengar ketukan dari pintu kamar mereka.

"Kau buka gih!" pinta Tenten tetap membaca.

Sakura hanya menurut dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Sakurapun membuka pintu kamarnya. Mata emeraldnya melihat seorang yang tidak asing baginya.

"Asuma sensei! Ada apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan.

"Kau kedatangan teman baru malam ini…" jelas Asuma.

Mata sakura terbelalak kaget ketika melihat seorang gadis, membawa tas yang cukup besar, muncul dari belakang guru Asuma.

'Jangan-jangan, dia…"

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Huh! Selesai juga fic chapter satu saya…

Maafya, fanfic chapter satu ini, genre romancenya gak ada…

Insya allah akan ada di chapter dua…

Maaf juga kalau fanficnya jelek! Habis, saya ngerjain fic ini malam-malam, jadi Natsuhiru gak bisa konsentrasi karena ngantuk.

Tapi saya akan mencoba untuk lebih baik lagi dichapter selanjutnya n_n

Tolong tinggalkan review buat saya yaah! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hai Reader-san…

Akhirnya kita sampe di chapter dua.

Makasih juga buat yang udah review dichapter satu yach…

Dan buat Yamanaka-chan, Ino akan saya tambahin dichapter selanjutnya saja yach…

Ok, kita langsung aja.

Happy Read…

.

.

.

Mata sakura terbelalak kaget ketika melihat seorang gadis, membawa tas yang cukup besar, muncul dari belakang guru Asuma.

'Jangan-jangan, dia…"

.

Chapter 2: Datangnya seorang gadis Hyuuga.

"Se…selamat malam…" sapa gadis itu lembut.

Rambutnya panjang berwarna indigo, kulitnya putih, bola matanya berwarna Lavender sama seperti Neji, tapi mata gadis ini berwarna lavender pekat.

"A…apa kau, yang bernama Hinata?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, dia Hyuuga Hinata, dia adalah siswa pindahan dari SMU Suna," jelas guru Asuma.

Wajah ceria langsung tertampang diwajah Sakura.

"Tenten-chan, ayo kesini! Hinata sudah datang!" teriak Sakura membuat Asuma dan Hinata menjadi bingung.

Tentenpun keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan piyama berwarna merah. "Kau ini kenapasih, Sakura? Kenapa kau teriak-teri…" belum sempat Tenten melanjutkan kalimatnya, mata coklatnya telah menangakap seorang gadis yang sudah tidak asing lagi untuknya.

"Hinata-chan!" teriak Tenten tak percaya.

"Tenten-chan?" balas Hinata dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, kalian harus akur! Kalian kutinggal dulu…." Kata Guru Asuma seraya meninggalkan tiga gadis itu.

"Iya Sensei…" ucap ketiganya hampir bersamaan.

"Jadi, kau yang namanya Hinata?" Tanya Sakura bersemangat.

"I…iya, kau pasti Sakura-chan," tebak Hinata.

"Lho, dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Tenten-chan sering cerita tentangmu…" jelas Hinata lembut.

Sakurapun menatap Tenten dengan tatapan kagum.

"Sudahlah, kita bicara didalam saja," ujar Tenten mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk.

"Iya, Hinata-chan, silahkan masuk," sambung Sakura.

"Terima kasih…" kata Hinata seraya masuk kekamar mereka.

Dikamar…

"Jadi, Hinata-chan, kau mau ranjang yang mana? Tingkat satu? Tingkat dua? Atau ranjang biasa ini?" tanya Tenten seraya menunjuk ranjangnya.

"Iya, Hinata-chan, kau boleh pilih sesukamu kok!" sambung Sakura dengan ceria.

"A…aku mau ranjanng yang kosong saja," jawab Hinata memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Oh, ranjang yang kosong adalah ranjang itu, dulunya ditempati oleh Shion-chan, teman sekamar kami dulu, tapi dia sudah pindah di Otogakure," ucap Sakura menunjuk ranjang tingkat dua yang berada diatas ranjangnya.

"Ooh, terima kasih Sakura-chan," ucap HInata lembut.

"Oh ya, itu adalah lemarimu, Hinata-chan," kata Tenten menunjuk kearah sebuah lemari yang cukup besar berada disisi lain kamar itu. Lemari Hinata berada disebelah kiri, ditengah adalah lemari Sakura, lalu sebelah kananya adalah lemari Tenten.

"Terima kasih juga, Tenten-chan," ucap Hinata ceraya menuju lemarinya untuk merapikan barangnya, diikuti oleh Sakura dan Tenten.

"Boleh kami membantumu Hinata-chan?" tawar Tenten.

"Ti…tidak usah, aku tidak ingin merepotkan," ucap Hinata Sangaaaat lembut.

"Ka, kami tidak merasa direpotkan kok!" kata Sakura.

"Tidak… kalian itu sangat baik, tapi tidak usah, " kata Hinata bersikeras.

"Baiklah, Hinata, kalau sudah selesai kau pergi keranjangku ya!" pinta Tenten seraya meninggalkan Hinata dan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, aku buat coklat panas dulu untuk kita bertiga, ya!" ucap Sakura seraya meninggalkan Hinata, untuk kedapur asramanya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum manis lalu kembali membereskan barangnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Hinata menuju ranjang Tenten dengan mengenakan piyama berwarna violetnya.

Merekapun ngobrol dengan senang.

Tidak lama kemudian,Sakura datang dengan membawa tiga cangkir coklat panas, dan meletakkannya diatas ranjangnya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Sakura-chan?" tanya Tenten mengambil satu cangkir coklat panasnya.

"Hehe… maaf, habis didapur asramanya tadi penuh, jadi aku harus antre untuk merebus air," kata Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Tidak apa-apakok," ucap Hinata juga mulai meneguk coklat panasnya.

Merekapun ngobrol bertiga sambil meminum coklat panas buatan Sakura, Hinata duduk disebelah Tenten, sedangkan Sakura duduk diranjangnya, berhadapan dengan Hinata dan Tenten.

.

.

.

Esoknya, dikelas 3-A

Terlihat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Neji sedang ngobrol dibangku Sasuke.

Sasuke terduduk dikursinya, sedangkan Naruto duduk diatas meja, dan Neji berdiri disamping Sasuke.

"Kau jahat sekali, Teme, kenapa kau tadi memasukkan sebungkus garam dimulutku ketika aku tertidur hah?" omel Naruto melipat tangannya didadanya.

"Itu karena kau tidak mau bangun!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Naruto hanya mendengus kesal, meratapi penderitaannya yang terus disiksa oleh dua temannya itu setiap pagi.

Yah, Sasuke dan Neji memang selalu melakukan segala cara untuk membangunkan Naruto dipagi hari, seperti dulu ketika Sasuke menghempas Sebuah semangka besar dikepala Naruto sampai semangka itu pecah, atau ketika Neji menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan biji duren, sampai mulutnya penuh biji duren.

"Huh, masih ada sepuluh menit sebelum pelajaran, aku mau ketoilet dulu," kata Naruto seraya berjalan menuju toilet meninggalkan Neji dan Sasuke.

Tidak lama kemudian, datanglah Sakura dan Tenten, mereka langsung pergi menuju tempat Sasuke dan Neji.

"Cih, dua cerewet itu sudah datang," ucap Sasuke ketus melihat Sakura dan Tenten yang mendatangi mereka.

"Untung saja Naruto pergi ke Toilet, kalau dia ada, sudah lengkap deh, 'trio cerewet' itu," sambung Neji.

"Selamat pagi, Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun!" sapa Sakura sok manis.

"Kenapa kalian terlihat senang sekali?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Coba tebak, Hinata-chan tadi malam sudah datang! Dan hari ini dia akan mulai masuk belajar," jelas Tenten.

"Hah, benarkah?"

"Maksudku, oh, begituya?" kata Neji yang tadinya kelihatan senang lalu kembali stay cool.

Yah, sebenarnya Neji sangat senang dengan kabar itu, tapi dia tetap mempertahankan imagenya.

"Neji-kun, Tenten benar, Hinata itu benar-benar mirip denganmu, tapi entah kenapa Hinata itu terlihat sangat manis!" ucap Sakura pada Neji.

Sasuke langsung swaet dropped mendengar perkataan Sakura, 'manis?' batinnya.

Ia langsung membayangkan Neji didandani seperti perempuan, dan bersikap manis seperti perempuan.

"Hummmph…" Sasuke langsung membekap mulutnya dan menahan tawanya.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak," ucap Sasuke singkat berusaha mempertahankan image coolnya.

"Lalu, dimana Hinata?" tanya Neji datar.

"Dia sedang mengurus adrimistrasi," jawab Tenten.

Neji hanya ber-oh-ria.

Sementara itu,

"Haaah… leganyaaa…" gumam Naruto baru saja keluar dari toilet.

Narutopun berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang cukup luas itu, melewati kelas demi kelas.

Dia melihat beberapa kelas sudah dimasuki oleh guru pengajar.

"Aduuuh! Gawwwaat, pelajaran sudah dimulai," gumam Naruto lagi.

Ketika Naruto melewati ruang komite, kristal Sapphire yang ada pada bola matanya melihat seorang gadis terlihat kebingungan.

Narutopun mendekati gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Hei nona, kau sedang apa disini? Sekarang pelajaran sudah dimulai," sapa Naruto dengan gaya khasnya.

"Eh, a…anu," kata gadis atau lebih tepatnya dipanggil Hinata.

Naruto melihat bola mata lavender Hinata, dia langsung ingat pada Neji. Tapi sayangnya otak standar Naruto tidak berpikir sejauh yang kalian pikirkan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sedang mencari ruang adrimistrasi." Jawab Hinata.

"Ooh, ruang adrimistrasi itu jauuuh sekali dari sini! Yaaah, sekolah yang membosankan ini memang sangat luas!" ujar Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lucu dari Naruto tapi kemudian kembali lesu.

"Jauh sekali ya…" gumam Hinata dengan suara sangat kecil namun dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, biar kuantar kau ke Ruang adrimistrasi," ajak Naruto.

"Eh, ti,tidak usah! Pelajarankan sudah dimulai, nanti kamu terlambat," tolak Hinata secara lembut.

"Aaaah, aku sudah terbiasa dihukum, kok!" ujar Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Ta…tapi," belum sempat Hinata melanjutkuan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah keburu menarik tangannya, "Ayo," ajak Naruto.

Hinata hanya pasrah dan mengikuti Naruto yang saat ini menggenggam tangannya.

Semburat merah terlihat dipipi Hinata, sedangkan Naruto hanya bersikap seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Didepan ruang adrimistrasi,

"Nah, ini ruang adrimistrasinya," ucap Naruto melepas genngamannya.

"A, anu," kata Hinata menaruh tangan yang sudah digenggam Naruto didadanya.

"Ya,ya, kalau begitu, aku pergi dula ya!" ucap Naruto seraya berlari meninggalkan Hinata.

"Eh, tung…" belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto sudah menjauh.

"Haaah, padahal aku belu tahu namanya, bahkan belum sempat berterima kasih," gumam Hinata.

"Semoga kami biba bertemu lagi…" sambungnya.

Sementara itu, Naruto tengah berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

"Aduuuh, gawwaaat, pelajaran sudah dimulaaai!" gumam Naruto.

Akhirnya dia berhasil sampai kekelas, tapi sayangnya dia sedang sial, guru Geografi, Anko, sudah mengajar dikelasnya.

Anko adalah salah salah satu guru killer di KHS.

"Ma, maaf, saya terlambat," ucap Naruto gemetaran.

Anko lalu menatap Naruto dengan death glarenya. Membuat Naruto tambah kaget.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya Anko.

"Sa,saya tadi dari toilet." Jawab Naruto gugup.

"AKU TIDAK TERIMA ALASAN! CEPAT BERDIRI DILUAR SAMPAI PELAJARANKU SELESAI!" bentak Anko seraya kembali masuk mengajar.

Akhirnya Naruto menurut dan berdiri didepan kelas sampai waktu istirahat.

.

.

.

Kring kring kring,

Terdengar suara bel menandakan waktu istirahat.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Anko keluar dari kelasnya. Dia melirik kearah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan hormat.

"Lain kali jangan terlambat!" ucap Anko singkat lalu meninggalkan Naruto.

"Haaah legaaa…" gumam Naruto masuk kekelasnya dan menghmpiri teman-temannya.

"Kenapa tadi kau terlambat Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Berbuat baik." Ucap Naruto singkat.

Sakura hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Oh, ya, nanti pelajaran Matematika kan!" kata Tenten membuka obrolan.

"Ya, Minato Sensei," sambung Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto-kun, kalau dirumah, kau panggil Minato sensei apa? Ayah, atau Sensei?" tanya Tenten.

"Tentu saja Ayah! Beda dengan Teme itu, disekolahpun, dia tetap memanggil Itachi sensei dengan sebutan Kakak," ejek Naruto sambil melirik kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap ketus Naruto.

.

Tibalah saatnya untuk pelajaran kedua, para siswa duduk dibangku masing-masing, seraya menunggu guru pengajar.

Tidak lama kemudian, masuklah pria berperanakan sama seperti Narito masuk kekelas itu. Dialah Namikaze Minato.

"Semuanya," kata Minato hendak memberi tahu sesuatu.

Seisi kelas tampak memperhatikan Minato.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru, masuklah Hyuuga-san!" kata Minato memanggil seseorang dari luar kelas.

"Ba…baik, sensei-sama," ucap orang itu masuk kedalam kelas.

Semua mata tertuju pada seorang gadis yang masuk kekelas itu. Tampak seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang warna Indigo, dia memiliki bola mata berwarna lavender pekat. Kulitnya putih mulus.

Wajah senang tertampang diwajah Sakura dan Tenten, sedangkan Naruto terlihat terkejut, Sasuke dan Neji hanya biasa-biasa saja, sedangkan yang lainnya melihat Hinata dengan tatapan kagum.

"Hyuuga-san, perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Minato.

"Ba, baik! Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata, saya pindahan dari SMU Suna," kata Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Hinata ini adalah anak dari Hisazhi, salah satu menyumbang terbesar disekolah ini. Dia juga adalah sepupunya Hyuuga Neji. Sensei harap, kalian baik padanya." Jelas Minato.

"Hyuuga-san, kau boleh duduk disebelah Naruto, Naruto, angkat tanganmu!" perintah Minato.

Narutopun mengangkat tangannya, Hinata terlihat agak terkejut melihat Naruto. Diapun nerjalan menuj bangku disebelah Naruto.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya diam dan menyimak pelajaran tanpa sepatah katapun.

.

.

.

Istirahat kedua,

"Huwaaah! Akhirnya selesai jugaaa," ucap Naruto ketika Minato keluar kelas.

Hinata dengan malu-malu menyapa Naruto, "Na, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto lalu menoleh kearah orang yang menyapanya, "Eh, jadi kau yang bernama Hinata? Waaah, aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan bertemu kamu," ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"I…iya, Naruto-kun, terima kasih ya…"

"Hah, terima kasih untuk apa?"

"T, tadikan kau sudah menolongku , dan aku be, belum sempat berterima kasih,"

"Oh, itu, sudahlah… itu hanya masalah kecil!"

Lalu, datanglah Sakura, Tenten, Neji, dan Sasuke (yang dipaksa) menemui mereka.

"Waaah, kalian sudah saling kenal, ya?" tanya Tenten dengan meksud menggoda.

"I, iya, t…tadi Naruto-kun yang menolongku." Jelas Hinata.

"Menolong?" kata Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"I, iya… tadi Naruto-kun yang mengantarku ke ruang adrimistrasi," kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Jadi, itu alasannya kau terlambat Dobe? Rasakan! Kau sok baik pada cewek! Makannya kau dihukum Anko sensei!" ejek Sasuke.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Ja, jadi, Naruto-kun dihukum? Ma,maafkan aku Naruto-kun! Kau jadi dihukum gara-gara aku," ucap Hinata menyesal.

"Bukankok, Hinata-chan! aku dihukum bukan gara-gara kamu! Benarkan Teme?" Naruto lalu menatap Sasuke dengan death glare seakan member isyarat 'ini semua gara-gara kamu!'

Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata onixnya, "terserah." Ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Hinata, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Neji.

"Ah, Neji-kun! A,aku baik-baik saja, Neji-kun sendiri bagaimana?" jawab Hinata.

"Seperti biasa," ucap Neji datar.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut, ia lalu menoleh kearah Sasuke. Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Eh, a, anu… a,aku belum mengenalmu, si,siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Dia adalah Teme! Teman sekamarku dan baka Neji!" jawab Naruto sewot.

"Te, teme?" kata Hinata bingung.

Sakura langsung menjetak kepala Naruto, "Dia ini Uciha Sasuke," jelas Sakura ikutan sewot.

Hinata hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tenten-chan, kau bilang Hinata-chan mirip dengan Baka Neji, tapi mereka jauh beda kok! Baka Neji itu orangnya buram dan pahit! Hinata-chan ini orangnya sangat maniskok,"ucap Naruto polos.

Rona merah langsung terlihat dipipi mulus Hinata.

"Gwaaa, wajah Hinata-chan memerah!" goda Sakura.

"Ti, tidak…" elak Hinata memegang kedua pipinya.

"Pasti gara-gara dipuji Naruto!" goda Tenten.

"Hah? Gara-gara aku? Apa itu benar Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Bu, bukan kok, i…ini bukan gara-gara Naruto-kun!" ujar Hinata menutupi wajah merahnya.

Keempat orang itupun tertawa bersama.

"Cih, baru kenal, langsung akrab sekali…" gumam Neji datar tapi dengan nada memuji.

"Payah!" ucap Sasuke yang mendengar gumaman Neji.

'Neji versi perempuan…' batin Sasuke sambil memperhatikan Hinata.

"Hummph," Sasuke membekap mulutnya menahan tawanya.

"Kau kenapa Teme?" tanya Neji datar.

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke datar meskipun harus berkeringat dingin menahan tawanya.

'Melihat Neji yang versi cewek itu, benar-benar memuakkan! Rasanya aku ingin muntah! siHinata itu memang seperti Neji yang entah dikutuk oleh siapa menjadi seorang perempuan!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Yosh! Hinata-chan, sekarang kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami!" kata Naruto bersemangat.

Hinata Hanya tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Fuih… akhirnya chapter dua selesai! *menangis bahagia*

Bagaimana? Jelek? Norak? Abal?

Maaf dech…

Habis Natsuhi gak ada ide… *berlutut*

Tolong tinggalin review buat saya yach! *puppy eyes*…


	3. Chapter 3

Hai Reader-san…

Akhirnya Natsuhiru sampai pada chapter ketiga.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku updatenya terburu-buru yah, alhasil, fanficnya jadi jelek!

Padahal, ada pepatah mengatakan, bahwa 'biar lambat, asal selamat.'

Tapi aku malah sebaliknya, 'biar salah, yang penting jadi!', Reader-san jangan mengikuti langkah Natsuhiru yach… n_

Oh ya, sesuai permintaan dari Yamanaka-chan, di chapter ini saya tambahin Ino dech,

Semua itu agar bisa membuat Reader-san puas dengan hasil jelek saya…

Happy read… ^_^

Tambahan Pairing : ItaIno

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : 'Awal Dari Kisah Mereka'

.

"Woi, bangun pemalas!" kata seorang pemuda berambut raven hitam seraya menciumkan kaos kaki orang yang sedang dibangunkan.

Tentu saja itu membuat pria yang sedang dibangunkan atau lebih tepatnya dipanggil Naruto itu terbangun.

"Huweeek! Sialan kau Teme!" keluh Naruto menutup hidungnya.

"Ini kaos kakimu sendiri, Dobe!" elak pemuda berambut raven itu atau dipanggil dengan Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Naruto yang mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

Kelas 3-A,

"Hweeee, hari ini pelajaran Bahasa Jerman ya? Membosankan!" keluh Naruto terduduk diatas meja guru.

"Me, memangnya kenapa kalau pelajaran Bahasa Jerman, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau tahu, Hinata, pelajaran Bahasa Jerman itu is really really boring! Apalagi, gurunya itu adalah kakaknya si Teme!" ucap Naruto memanyunkan mulutnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti anak-anak itu.

Yah… sudah dua minggu sejak kepindahan Hinata di KHS. Sejak itu pula Naruto sudah sangat akrab pada Hinata. Kadang-kadang Hinata mengajari Naruto jika Naruto tidak paham pelajaran yang diajarkan.

Hinata juga sudah mulai akrab dengan teman sekelas lainnya. Mengingat Hinata itu anak yang pemalu dan pendiam, jadi waktu untuk akrab dengan teman-teman barunya.

Itupun Hinata selalu dibantu oleh Naruto untuk berkenalan. Mengingat Naruto orangnya cerewet dan sembarangan. Apalagi dia anak dari pemilik sekolah ini. Tidak heran jika semua orang mengenalnya.

Sementara itu, disamping bangku Hinata, ada bangku Sakura,dan disampingnya lagi ada bangku Tenten. Lalu, didepan bangku Naruto, ada bangku Sasuke, dan disamping Sasuke atau didepan Hinata, ada bangku Neji. Seperti itulah kira-kira urutan bangkunya.

Sementara itu, dibangku Sakura,

"Selamat pagi Sakura-chaaan!" sapa manis yang dibuat-buat seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna pirang pudar. Poninya yang panjang menutupi sebelah matanya.

Dialah Yamanaka Ino, rival Sakura dari SD! Entah karena kebetulan atau apa mereka selalu saja sekolah disekolah yang sama. SD, SMP, dan SMUpun mereka terus bersama. Dan lebih buruknya, mereka jaga selalu sekelas.

Yah, mungkin mereka jodoh!

"Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Tidak kok, ngomong-ngomong, katanya kau sekamar dengan Hinata simurid baru itu?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia pakai sabun apa? Lulur apa? Shampo apa? Hand body apa? Pokoknya semua alat kosmetik yang ia pakai, aku mau tahu semuanya!" ucap Ino bersemangat.

"Kenapa kau mau tahu tentang itu?" tanya Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak… hanya saja, aku iri padanya!" bisik Ino sambil melirik kearah Hinata.

"Iri?"

"Ya, memangnya kau tidak iri melihat Hinata?"

"Kenapa harus iri?"

"Kulitnya itu lho… mulus bangeeet!" kata Ino gemas.

"Be, benar juga sih.

"Jadi, dia pakai kosmetik apa?" tanya Ino berseri-seri.

Sakura nampak berpikir sejenak, "Hinata-chan sih tidak memakai kosmetik apa-apa, Cuma sabun, shampoo, parfum dan Hand body lotion, itupun dia jaran menggunakan hand body lotion, habis katanya lengket. Trus, itu Cuma kosmetik biasa, dia cuma beli di Supermarket terdekat, tapi kalau dia malas jalan, katanya dia Cuma beli di warung dekat rumahnya," kata Sakura panjang lebar.

Ino tampak kecewa dengan jawaban Sakura.

"Mungkin memang gen kulitnya putih mulus begitu," sambung Sakura.

"Benar juga, sih. Neji saja kulitnya putih," kata Ino.

Mereka hanya diam…

"Woi, kalian lagi ngomonin apa?" kata Tenten datang.

"Ti, tidak kok, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah," kata Ino dengan senyam winknya seraya meninggalkan Tenten dan Sakura menuju bangkunya yang berada dibangku paling depan.

Tidak lama setelah itu datanglah Itachi untuk mengajar dikelas itu. Samua siswa langsung duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing.

#Skip waktu pelajaran.

"Baiklah, hari ini cukup, jangan lupa tugas kalian!" kata Itachi menutup pelajaran.

"Baik sensei," kata siswa 3-A serempak.

"Oh, ya, Yamanaka-san, nanti kau keruanganku!" perintah Itachi pada Ino.

"Ba, baik sensei," kata Ino.

Itachipun keluar dari ruangan itu, diikuti oleh Ino. Sedangkan siswa lainnya merapikan buku-buku mereka.

"Weeeh! Kenapa ada tugas lagi sih? Menyabalkan sekali!" keluh Naruto.

"Cerewet kau Dobe!" kata Neji meninggalkan kelas.

"Ne, Nejii!" panggil Tenten.

Neji hanya melirik kearah Tenten.

"Kau mau ke Perpustakaan ya?" tanya Tenten.

"Hn," respon Neji singkat.

"A, aku ikut ya! Aku mau cari bahan untuk tugas kita," kata Tenten mengekor dibelakang Tenten.

"Terserah," kata Neji berjalan keluar kelas.

Tinggal lah Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, dan Hinata didalam kelas. Sedangkan yang lain keluar.

Ada yang pergi ke kantin, ke perpustakaan, dll.

"Hinata-chan, kau mau ke kantin? Aku yang traktir!" ajak Naruto.

"A, aku mau Naruto-kun, tapi biar aku yang traktir," ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Lho?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"A… anggap saja itu ucapaan terima kasihku, karena kau sudah menemaniku ke ruang OSIS sekolah," kata Hinata.

"Oh, kalau begitu terima kasihya Hinata-chan!" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Sakura-chan mau ikut?" tawar Hinata pada Sakura.

"Te, terima kasih Hinata-chan,tapi maaf aku tidak bisa, karena aku sedang diet," tolak Sakura secara halus.

"Kalau Sasuke-kun?" tawar Hinata pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kecil.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu yah! ayo Hinata-chan," kata Naruto lalu menarik tangan Hinata menuju ke kantin, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

"Aku juga mau pergi," ucap Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura sendiri dalam kelas.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Ke ruangan kakakku," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Untuk?"

"Ada urusan!"

'Aku ikut yah!"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Lha, kenapa?"

"Karena kau cerewet sekali!"

"Yaaah, aku malas, sendirian di kelas, aku janji deh, tidak akan cerewet!" bujuk Sakura.

"Terserah…"Sakura hanya tersenyu kecil seraya mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

.

.

.

Di Perpustakaan,

Terlihat Neji sedang membaca buku mengenai Sejarah perkembangan kebudayaan Jepang. Sedangkan Tenten, yang kini sedang duduk disampingnya, tengah membaca buku tentang pelajaran bahasa Jerman.

"Neji, ini artinya apa?" tanya Tenten memperlihatkan satu kata dibukunya pada Neji.

Neji hanya memutar matanya ddan melihat kata yang dimaksud Tenten.

"Budaya," jawab Neji.

"Kalau ini?" tanya Tenten lagi menunju kata lainnya.

"Suku."

"Kalau ini?"

"Perkiraan."

"Yang ini apa?"

"Hubungan."

"Jadi, arti dari kalimat ini apa?" tanya Tenten lugu.

Neji hanya mendengus kesal, menahan amarahnya.

"Cari sendiri!" perintah Neji ketus.

Tenten hanya menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

Merekapun belajar di perpustakaan itu dengan tenang.

.

Sementara itu, di kantin,

"Hinata-chan, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Naruto seolah dia yang mentraktir.

"Naruto-kun sendiri mau pesan apa?" kata Hinata balik bertanya.

"Aku mau ramen saja," ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau ramen juga, oh ya, Naruto-kun mau minum apa?"

"Aku mau cappuccino saja. Hinata-chan sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku mau teh dingin saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi memesan dulu."

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto kembali dari memesan.

Merekapun ngobrol dengan senang hati sampai pelayan kantin datang membawa pesanan mereka.

Yah, namanya juga sekolah elit, kantinnya saja sudah seperti restaurant.

Naruto dan Hinatapun mekan sambil ngobrol.

.

Sementara itu, di guru,

Terlihat Sasuke dan Sakura sedang menyusuri koridor ruang guru.

Mata onix sasuke melihat sebuah pintu, dipintu itu terdapat papan nama tertulis 'Prof Itachi's Room'

Ketika hendak membuka pintu ruangan Itachi, dia langsung dihentikan oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke, cepat sini!" bisik Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke kebawah jendela. Merekapun terduduk dibawah jendela dengan diam.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Jidat?" protes Sasuke.

"Sssst!" kata Sakura menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibirnya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena bingung.

"Cepat lihat ke jendela! Tapi jangan sampai terlihat oleh Itachi sensei!" perintah Sakura dengan suara bisikan.

Sasuke hanya menurut, dia agak menaikkan badannya agar dapat melihat kedalam jendela yang ada diatasnya, diikuti oleh Sakura.

Mata onix Sasuke membulat ketika melihat kakaknya, berciuman dengan teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"A,apa itu Ino?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada keget pada Sakura yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ya, itu Ino-chan, jadi, dia diam-diam pacaran dengan Itachi sensei? Pantas saja tadi dia terlihat berseri-seri, ternyata karena Itachi senpai!" jelas Sakura dengan suara pelan.

Sasuke langsung terduduk dilantai, dia tertunduk sehinngga poni emonya kenutupi matanya.

Sakurapun terduduk disamping Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura prihatin.

"Hmp." Terlihat bibir Sasuke menampakkan senyuman yang licik.

Sakura hanya melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"Di sekolah yang mempunyai peraturan yang super ketat ini, melarang siswanya untuk pacaran, mereka boleh pacaran, jika berada diluar sekolah. Tapi ini, kakak dan mulut besar itu malah pacaran diruang guru. Apalagi antara murid dan guru… ini pasti akan menjadi info yang bagus," kata Sasuke dengan nada licik.

Sakura nampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "a, apa kau berniat untuk membocorkannya Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, aku akan biarkan mereka. Aku ingin melihat ketika mereka ketahuan, oleh kecerobohan mereka sendiri…" ujar Sasuke dengan senyuman liciknya.

Sakura hanya sweat drooped melihat Sasuke.

"Terserah kau Sasuke! Aku tidak mau ikut campur," ucap Sakura.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

"Apa?"

"Kau jangan beritahu hal ini pada siapa-siapa! Ini hanya antara kita berdua saja, mengerti?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil tanda setuju.

Sasukepun berjalan menuju depan pintu ruangan Itachi, diikuti oleh Sakura.

Tok tok,

Sasukepun mengetuk pintu itu yang saat ini berada didepannya.

Itachi dan Ino yang mendengar itu, langsung melepas ciuman mereka dan menjauh. Itachi langsung duduk dikursinya dan Ino langsung berdiri didepan meja Itachi seperti seorang siswa yang dimarahi oleh gurunya.

"Siapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Sasuke," jawab Sasuke dari luar.

"Masuk, pintunya tidak dikunci, kata Itachi melipat tangannya didepan mulutnya.

Sasukepun membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju kakaknya, diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Itachi menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Aku ingin membahas soal yang kemarin," kata Sasuke menuju meja kakaknya.

"Ino-chan sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura dari belakang Sasuke.

"A, aku baru saja ditegur karena rokku sudah kependekan, hehehe…" kata Ino memamerkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

Sakura hanya ber-oh-ria, padahal dia tahu kalau Ino sedang berdusta.

"Yamanaka-san, kau boleh keluar. Ingat, kau harus mengganti rok mu!" perintah Itachi bersandiwara.

"Ba, baik sensei," kata Ino meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kau juga boleh kelur Sakura!" perintah Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil dan berjalan mengikuti Ino.

Yah, inilah awal dari perjalanan cinta mereka…

.

.

.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Fuihh…

Akhirnya chapter tiga selesai juga…

Terima kasih buat oaran-orang yang sudah mendukung Natsuhi-chan sampai sejauh ini… n_n

Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya…

Jangan lupa direview yah… _n


	4. Chapter 4

Hai Reader-san…

Gak usah basa-basi dulu deh,

Langsung baca aja…

.

.

.

Inilah awal dari perjalanan cinta mereka.

.

Chapter 4 :

Waktu istirahat, dikelas 3-A.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau murung begitu?" tanya Hinata menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Eh, ti,tidak kok, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura.

Hinata hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan prihatin dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Yah… sudah hampir sebulan sejak Sasuke dan Sakura melihat 'kejadian' diruangan Itachi.

Sejak itu pula Sakura selalu tampak melamun. Dia selalu memikirkan tentang Ino.

'Apa benar Ino dan Itachi itu pacaran? Tapi, bukankah itu melanggar peraturan sekolah? Apa lagi itu antara murid dan guru…' batin Mamori.

"Jidat lebar!" panggil Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit menoleh.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti memikirkan 'itu'," perintah Sasuke.

"Ba,Baik!"

"Memikirkan apaaa, hayooo?" suara Naruto terdengar dari belakang mereka, sukses membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut.

"Ti,tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok, Na,Naruto-kun!" bantah sakura dengan nada panik.

"Hn, kau itu salah dengar, Dobe!" sambung Sasuke.

Naruto malah menyipinkan matanya, dan memandang Sakura dan Sasuke dengan tatpan curiga.

"Kau tadi juga mendengarnya kan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari tiga orang itu.

Hinata yang tadinya asyik ngobrol bersama Temari langsung berbalik ke arah Naruto.

"De,dengar apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Haaah, payah!" keluh Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"Ma,maaf Naruto-kun…" sesal Hinata mengepalkan tangannya di dadanya.

Naruto yang melihat itu menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Hei Hinata-chan, itu bukan salahmu kok!" kata Naruto memamerkan jempolnya.

"Te,terima kasih Naruto-kun…" kata Hinata dengan perasaan lega.

'Ternyata memang merasa bersalah ya? Huuh, benar-benar polos!' batin Naruto seakan tidak menyadari bahwa dia sendiri adalah anak yang polos.

Sasuke dan Sakura merasa lega.

.

Tanpa diundang, datanglah Neji dan Tenten datang dan menyapa mereka ber-empat.

"Selamat pagi semuaaa!" sapa Tenten dengan ceria.

"Pagi Tenten-chan," balas Sakura tak kalah cerianya.

"Pagiii!" balas Naruto yang paling ceria.

"Pa,pagi…" balas Hinata lembut.

"Hn," kalian sudah tahu ini siapa kan?

"Cyeee, pagi-pagi begini Sasuke dan Sakura sudah pacaran niyeee," goda Tenten ketika melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri berseblahan.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menjauh.

"Hih? Siapa yang sudi pacaran dengan jidat lebar ini?" kata Sasuke datar dengan nada mengejek.

"A,aku juga tidak mau pacaran denganmu! Dasar pantat ayam!" balas Sakura.

"Haha~, jangan bertengkar begitu, aku cuma bercanda tahuuu!" kata Tenten melerai mereka.

"Tapi, akhir-akhir ini, aku sering melihat Teme dan Sakura-chan itu bersama!" kata Naruto polos sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto yang terkesan to the point.

"Benar juga sih," kata Tenten membenarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto meminta pendapat Hinata.

"I,iya…" kata Hinata ragu, meskipun tidak begitu paham inti dari obrolan ini.

"Jangan-jangan…" kata Naruto menatap SasuSaku dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kalian pacaran ya…" sambung Tenten ikut-ikutan menatap curiga SasuSaku.

Dengan otomatisnya, Sakura langsung blushing mendengar pernyataan Naruto dan Tenten. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berwajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Ka,kalian jangan bicara bodoh!" elak Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Haha, kalau tidak, kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?" goda Tenten menunjuk kearah wajah Mamori.

"Me,merah? Mana mungkin!" elak Sakura.

"Haha, benarkan Neji?" tanya Tenten berbalik ke Neji.

"Terserah!" kata Neji singkat padat dan tidak jelas.

Tenten hanya mendengus kesal melihat tingkah Neji yang super duper cuek.

"Jangan pedulikan dia! Dia hantu!" ketus Tenten lalu membelakangi Neji.

"Hantu? Dari pada kau, nenek sihir!" ejek Neji.

"Apa katamu?" kata Tenten kembali menghadap kearah Neji.

"Aku bilang, kau nenek sihir, jelas? NE-NEK-SI-HIR !" jelas Neji dengan mantapnya.

"Huuuh! Dasar pemuda Hyuuga cantik!" ejek Tenten tak mau kalah.

"Hah?"

"Aaah, Neji-chaaan, kau cantik sakaliii, boleh aku pinjam parfummu?" ejek Tenten memperagakannya dengan gaya banci.

"Hah, dari pada kau,cewek kue danggo!" balas Neji dengan datar.

"Apa katamu?"

"Hinata," panggil Neji.

"Eh?" balas Hinata.

"Apa kau lapar? Itu ada dua kue danggo diatas kepala cewek banci itu!" kata Neji menunjuk ke kepala Tenten.

"Hah?" kemarahan Tenten meluap-luap.

"Tunggu!" kata Naruto menghentikan perdebatan NejiTen.

"Apa?" kata kedua orang yang tadi berdebat itu secara kompak.

"Hehe, kalian serasi yah!" goda Naruto.

"Iya, benar!" kata Sakura membenarkan perkataan Naruto sekaligis menutupi kecurigaan tentang dia dan Sasuke.

Tentu saja Tenten langsung blushing seperti Sakura. Dan Neji, kalian pasti sudah tahu bagaimana ekspresinya kaaan?

"Haha, wajahmu langsung memerah seperti Sakura-chan! jangan-jangan kalian benar-benar pacaran debgan Teme dan Baka Neji ini!" kata Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura.

"Apa katamu?" kata ke-empat orang tersebut secara kompak.

Naruto hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Justru kau dan Hinatalah, yang paling dicurigai pacaran," kata Neji membuka kebenaran.

Otomatis Naruto dan Hinata menjadi blushing.

"A,apa maksudmu Neji?" tanya Naruto kasar.

"Ya, semua orang membicarakan kalian, mereka mengira, kalau kalian pacaran!" sambung Tenten.

"Bettultuh, bettul!" kata Sakura dengan gaya Ipin *Itutuuuh, film Malaysia ituuu!*

"Betul, betul, betul!" sambung Sasuke dengan gaya Ipin juga sambil memegang ayam goreng (?).

Wajah Hinata terlihat semakin memerah, sedangkan Naruto mulai normal kembali setelah memakan ayam goreng milik Sasuke (?).

"Hah, itu tidak mungkin! Aku dan Hinata-chan itu cuma sahabat tauuu!" elak Naruto.

"I,iya, aku dan Naruto-kun cuma sekedar sahabat," sambung Hinata yang wajahnya juga kini mulai normal kembali.

Perdebatan ke-enam orang itu terhenti ketika guru Kurenai, selaku guru Bahasa Inggris di KHS, masuk untuk mengajar.

Enam sahabat itupun pergi ke bangku mereka masing-masing dan mulai belajar.

.

.

.

Esoknya,

Asrama putri, kamar 315,

Pukul 03.00 sore,

Terlihat Sakura sedang terbaring bosan diranjangnya yang berada ditingkat satu itu.

Teman sekamarnya, Hinata dan Tenten sedang ikut kegiatan klub.

Tenten, selaku ketua dari klub dojo putri KHS, saat ini sedang melatih murid-murid kelas satu.

Sedangkan Hinata, yang baru saja masuk klub sastra juga sedang ada kegiatan klub.

Dan Sakura, sebagai wakil ketua di klub kesenian, yah tidak ada apa-apa…

Karena terlanjur bicara soal klub, baiklah, akan kujelaskan sekalian saja semuanya.

Naruto, masuk di klub basket putra sekolah, ketua dari timnya adalah Kiba.

Sasuke, masuk di klub sains, ketua dari klub itu adalah Shikamaru.

Dan Neji, dia masuk dipengurus OSIS, jabatannya adalah selaku ketua koordinator umum, sedangkan ketua osisnya adalah Gaara, wakilnya adalah Shino.

Lalu, Ino, masuk di klub kecantikan, sebagai wakil ketua. Ketuanya adalah Karin.

Sudah…

#kembali ke cerita.

Sakura terbaring bosan…

Tak ada yang bisa dia kerjakan.

Diapun bangun dari ranjangnya, mengambil ponselnya, dan mencari sebuah nama yang ada di kontak ponselnya.

'Sasuke-kun'.

Sakura pun menekan tombol hijau yang ada di tust ponselnya.

.

Di asrama putra,

Kamar 218, diwaktu yang sama,

Terlihat Sasuke sedang terduduk diranjangnya sambil membaca sebuah buku.

Mata onixnya tertuju pada ponselnya yang berdering.

Dengan malas, Sasuke meraih penselnya dan melihat monitor ponselnya.

'Jidat Lebar calling…' begitulah tulisan yang ada di monitor ponselnya.

"Mau apa lagi dia?" gumam Sasuke seraya menekan tust hijau yang ada di ponselnya.

"Halo," kata Sasuke dengan malas.

"Halo, Sasuke, kau ada kegiatan klub tidak?" tanya Sakura dari asrama putri.

"Tidak,"

"Eh, anu, aku ingin bertemu!"

"Bertemu?"

"Iya, aku rasanya ingin menyelidiki tentang Ino-chan dan Itachi sensei!"

"Kau ini!"

"Aku kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusan mereka!"

"Tapi aku penasaran bodoh!"

"Kalau kubilang tidak perlu, ya tidak perlu!" larang Sasuke dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Oke, kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku, aku akan cari tahu sendiri!"

"Kau ini…"

Tok tok tok.

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamar Sakura.

"Sakura, ini aku, Ino! Aku boleh masuk?" teriak orang yang mengetuk pintu dari luar.

"Sudah dulu, Sasuke-kun, nanti kutelpon lagi!" bisik Sakura lalu menutup telponnya.

"Silahkan masuk Ino-chan! pintunya tidak dikunci!" kata Sakura.

Inopun membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan masuk, langsung duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kau tidak ada kegiatan klub?" tanya Sakura membuka obrolan.

"Tidak…" jawab Ino singkat.

"I,ino-chan…"

"Hn?" kata ino menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"K,kau sudah punya pacar?"

Ino tampak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilemparkan Sakura.

"I,iya siiih…" jawab Ino malu-malu.

"Siapa?"

"Rahasia…"

"Apa dia ada disekolah ini?"

"Di, dia bukan siswa sekolah ini…"

'Ya, bukan siswa sekolah ini. Tapi gurunya,'batin Sakura.

"Terus?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Rahasia…" jawab Ino menunjukkan senyum winknya.

Sakura hanya menatap Ino dengan tatapan sok penasaran.

"Oh ya, Ino-chan, mau apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, aku cuma bosan di kamarku! Temari-chan dan Naruko-chan sedang ikut kegiatan klub.

"Ah, nasib kita kok sama yah?"

"Haha…"

Mereka pun ngobrol atau lebih tepatnya ngegosip hingga Hinata dan Tenten pulang.

.

"Aku pulang duluya, Sakura-chan, trima kasih tehnya, enak sekali!" kata Ino memamerkan jempolnya dan bergegas pergi.

"Lho, Ino-chan kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Eh, tidak apa kok! Pasti Temari-chan dan Naruko-chan sudah pulang juga! Kalau begitu, aku pergi duluya…" pamit Ino.

Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten hanya meng-iya-kannya saja.

"Sepertinya Ino-chan kelihatan senang sekali," ucap Tenten.

Sakura dan Hinata menoleh kearah Tenten.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Ya, menurutku, setiap ada pelajaran Bahasa Jerman, Ino pasti kelihatan begitu senang. Trus, kenapa Itachi sensei selalu memanggil Ino ke ruangannya?" kata Tenten mulai curiga.

Yah, Tenten memang tidak secerdas Neji ataupun Sasuke, apalagi Shikamaru. Tapi dia pandai menganalisa suatu hal. Dia selalu menyadari hal yang tidak disadari oleh orang lain.

"Be,benar juga sih…" kata Hinata menyetujui pernyataan Tenten.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura-chan?" sambung Hinata.

"Eh, me,menurutku biasa-biasa saja!" kata Sakura ragu.

"Sakura-chan, kau juga akhir-akhir ini aneh! Kau lebih sering melamun! Kau juga sering berdiskusi dengan Sasuke, selain itu, setiap pelajaran Bahasa Jerman, kau selalu memperhatikan pergerakan Itachi sensei dan Ino!" jelas Tenten dengan nada curiga.

"Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"I,itu…" Sakura makin terdesak. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakana. Dia mungkin bisa membohongi Hinata yang begitu polos, tapi dia tidak bisa mengelabui Tenten.

"Pasti ada yang terjadi pada Itachi sensei dan Ino, dan kau mengetahui itu kan!" tekan Tenten.

"I,itu…"

"Sakura-chan…" kata Hinata tapi dengan lembut.

"TIDAK! TIDAK ADA YANG KUSEMBUNYIKAN KOK! MANA MUNGKIN AKU MELIHAT ITACHI SENSEI DAN INO-CHAN BERCIUMAN DI RUANG GURU!" teriak Sakura.

"Ba, barusan Sakura-chan bilang apa?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Berciuman?" tanya Tenten juga kaget.

Sakura lalu membekap mulutnya.

"Oke, Sakura-chan, aku menunggu…" kata Tenten seolah memberi tekanan pada Sakura untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Sakura-chan, kumohon jangan tutupi apa-apa lagi pada kami," ujar Hinata.

Sakura tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Akhirnya dia mengalah dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Sebenarnya…"

.

Setelah dijelaskan, Tenten dan Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kita tidak boleh langsung menanyakan ini pada Ino, kita harus mencari bukti dulu," ujar Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kita juga member tahu ini pada Neji-kun dan Naruto-kun…" usul Hinata.

"Neji sih tidak masalah, tapi Naruto…" kata Tenten.

"Iya, Naruto-kun kan orangnya cerewet dan sembarangan. Bisa-bisa dia membocorkan hal ini pada orang lain," Sambung Sakura.

"Bukankah itu yang terjadi padamu?" sindir Tenten.

"Tadi itu aku cuma kecoplosan!" bela Sakura.

"Ta,tapi, menurutku Naruto-kun itu memang sembarangan, tapi bisa dipercaya," ujar Hinata.

"Kalau akusih terserah kalian berdua," kata Sakura.

"Aku juga," sambung Tenten.

.

.

.

Esoknya, jam istirahat sekolah,

Kelas 3-A,

"APA? ITECHI SENSEI DAN IN-UMP!" belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan jeritannya, Neji langsung membekap mulut Naruto.

"Jangan keras-keras bodoh!" bentak Neji.

"Sakura…" Sasuke memberikan death glarenya pada Sakura.

"Ma,maaf Sasuke-kuuun, waktu itu lidahku keseleooo!" pinta Sakura 1000 maaf.

"Terserah…" kata Sasuke datar.

"Yang terpenting, kita harus mencari bukti dulu," ujar Neji.

"Lalu, setelah kalian mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

Semuanya menjawab dengan kompak, "TIDAK ADA,"

"Payah! Jadi untuk apa kalian capek-capek mencari bukti?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ya, kami cuma ingin tahu saja!" ujar Sakura santai.

"Payah!" ketus Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau ikut tidak, Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Terserah kalian saja!" ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Yey! Kalau begitu, ayo susun rencana!" ucap Tenten bersemangat.

"YA!" ucap Naruto, Sakura dan Hinata kompak.

.

.

.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Hweeegh!

Akhirnya chapter 4 selesaaai…

Maaf kalau fictnya jelek!

Mohon komentarnya yah…

Mohon tinggalkan review buat sayaaa… *puppy eyes*


	5. Chapter 5

Hai Reader-san…

Akhirnya Natsu kembali update lagi…

Maafya, kemarin-kemarin Natsu gak sempat update.

Habis Natsu gak ada kesempatan, karena PR dari sekolah dan tempat kursus Natsu itu bertumpuk-tumpuk.

Tapi, setelah mengerjakan PR pkn Natsu, akhirnya Natsu menyempatkan diri buat update.

Udah deh, basa-basinya, lagi pula, itu gak penting.

Happy read…

.

.

.

Chapter 5 : 'Rahasia Yang Terbongkar'

.

"Hwaaamh! Tidurku semalam nyenyak sekaliiii!" gumam Naruto baru bangun dari tidurnya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat sekeliling kamarnya.

Lalu dia melihat kebawah ranjangnya.

Senyum terlihat jelas dibibirnya ketika mata sapphirenya melihat dua sosok pemuda yang kini masih terlelap di tempat yang berbeda.

"Hihihiiii… saatnya pembalasan!" gumam Naruto seraya turun dari ranjang bertingkatnya lalu menuju ke kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi, dia mengisi dua ember berukuran sedang dengan air, lalu menambahkan sabun cair masing-masing di ember itu.

Dia pun keluar dari kamar mandi, seraya membawa dua ember berisi air sabun itu.

"HEEEII, BANGUUUN!" teriak Naruto lalu menyiramkan isi dari ember itu pada Sasuke dan Neji yang masih tidur lelap.

Otomatis Neji dan Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya.

Hening…

"Aaaakh! Mataku periiiih!" rintih keduanya sambil memegangi mata mereka.

"Sialan kau Dobe! Apa ini?" bentak Neji yang masih memegang kedua matanya.

"Haha, itu air sabuuun!" kata Naruto sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sial…" kata Sasuke lalu berlari ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka disusul oleh Neji.

Yah, sudah tiga tahun mereka bertiga tinggal di kamar ini. Tidak heran kalau mereka begitu hafal selak beluk dari kamar mereka meski dengan mata tertutup.

.

Di koridor sekolah,

Neji, Naruto, dan Sasuke nampak berjalan bersama untuk menuju kelas mereka.

Terlihat dua benjolan besar di kepala Naruto.

"Uuuugh, sakit sekaliii! Kenapa kalian menjitakku?" protes Naruto memegangi kepalanya.

Kedua temannya itu hanya cuek dan tak memperdulikan Naruto, kasihan…

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tumben sekali bangun cepat, Dobe," ujar Neji membuka obrolan.

"Haha, Hinata-chan memberiku tips agar tidak telat bangun," kata Naruto dengan bangga.

"Tips?" kata Sasuke bingung.

"Hinata?" sambung Neji.

"Iyaaa! Dia bilang kalau kita ingin tidur nyenyak, sebelum tidur sebaiknya kita meminum segelas susu hangat, begitu katanya." Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke dan Neji hanya ber-oh-ria.

.

Di kelas,

"Bagaimana rencana kami?" ujar Sakura dengan bangga setelah menjelaskan rencananya beserta dua orang teman sekamarnya.

"Hn, kurasa itu rencana yang bagus," puji Sasuke dengan datar.

"Kami bertiga mengintai Itachi sensei, dan kalian bertiga mengintai Ino?" jelas Neji mempersingkat kalimat Sakura.

"Tapi, kapan?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya hari ini!" ujar tenten bersemangat.

"Kita juga haris membawa kamera," ujar Neji.

"Kamera? Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, untuk memotret mereka kalau sedang bermesraan Naruto!" jelas Tenten.

"Sebagai bukti," sambung Sakura.

"Bukti?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Setelah kita berhasil mendapatkan bukti, kita akan menekan Ino dan kakak untuk mengakui kalau mereka pacaran," jelas Sasuke.

"Dan jika mereka masih mengelak, kita tunjukkan bukti yang klita dapat pada mereka," sambung Neji.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Se, sebaiknya kita pakai handphone saja untuk memotret, karena jika membawa kamera, orang-orang akan curiga atau bingung," usul Hinata sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Itu ide yang begus, Hinata-chan!" ujar Sakura setuju.

"Yosh, hari ini, ayo berusaha!" ujar Naruto bersemangat.

"YA!" kata semuanya dengan kompak.

.

Penyelidikan pun dimulai…

Waktu istirahat, terlihat Ino sedang celingak-celinguk, membuat SakuHinaTen menjadi curiga.

Ino lalu berlari kecil menuju ruang guru, diikuti oleh tiga sekawan itu.

Ino pun mengetuk kecil pintu yang bertuliskan 'Prof. Itachi's Room'.

"Siapa?" tanya orang dari dalam tidak lain adalah Itachi.

"A, aku…" jawab Ino dengan semburat merah yang ada di pipinya.

"Masuk." Ujar Itachi.

Ino pun masuk keruangan Itachi.

Semantara itu, di luar ruangan, tim cewek (Hinata, Sakura, Tenten) bertemu dengan tim cowok (Naruto, Sasuke, Neji).

Mereka ber-enam pun mengintip apa yang dilakukan Itachi dan Ino lewat jendela.

"Gwaaa, mereka berpelukaaan!" histeris Tenten dengan suara pelan.

"Cepat foto!" ujar Sasuke mengambil handphon kamera dari saku blezernya.

Jepret.

Satu gambar ItaIno berhasil didapatkan.

Jepret.

Jepret.

Jepret.

Beberapa foto sudah berada di ponsel Sasuke.

"Waaah, kau hebat Teme!" puji Naruto menepuk keras bahu Sasuke.

"Sial kau Dobe!" protes Sasuke mengelus bahunya.

"SSttttt!" bisik Neji.

"Oke, ayo pergi!" ajak Tenten.  
>"Tunggu dulu, tunggu sampai mereka ciuman!" cegah Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya.<p>

"Kau itu mesum juga, Naruto!" sindir Sakura.

"Bukan begituuu…" elak Naruto.

"Ssstttt! Kalian bisa diam gak sih?" bisik Neji kesal.

Naruto dan Sakura hanya menggaruk kepala mereka yang tidak gatal itu.

"Hehe, maaf…" ucap keduanya pelan.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut.

.

"Itachi-kun, pelajaranmu sangat menyenangkan!" ucap Ino dari dalam ruangan, membuat ke-enam pengintai itu menguping meskipun suaranya agak samar-samar.

"Haha, benarkah? Bukankah dulu kau tidak suka pelajaran bahasa Jerman?" sindir Itachi.

"He~ kau ini bisa saja!" ucap Ino mengecup lembut pipi Itachi.

Ya, saat ini Ino sedang berada di pangkuan Itachi. Tangannya memegang leher Itachi sedangkan tangan Itachi mamegangi pinggang Ino. Kalian bisa bayangkan betapa mesranya mereka berdua.

Tentu saja, adegan mesra mereka dapat tertangkap oleh HP kamera Sasuke.

"Waaaah, mereka mesra sekaliii…" puji Sakura dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Andaikan saja aku punya pacar…" gumam Tenten.

"Haha, jangan ngaur!" ejek Naruto.

Sakura dan Tenten memberikan Death glare mereka pada Naruto, sukses membuat Naruto diam.

"A,ayo kita kembali, mu,mungkin fotonya sudah cukup," usul Hinata.

"Yosh, aku setuju! Lagipula aku sudah lelah bersempit-sempitan dengan kalian disini!" keluh Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo kembali kekelas," kata Tenten seraya meninggalkan kelima temannya, disusul oleh lima temannya tersebut.

.

"Oke, kapan kita akan mengintrogasi Itachi Sensei dan Ino?" tanya Sakura setibanya di kelas.

"Hm, mungkin lebih cepat, lebih baik," kata Neji melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti?" usul Naruto asal-asalan.

"Hn, boleh juga. Tumben otakmu itu encer, Dobe!" puji sekaligus ejek Sasuke.

"Oke," kata Tenten dan Hinata.

.

Sepulang sekolah.

"Ino-chaaan!" panggil Sakura.

Ino lalu berbalik ke sumber suara, mata biru lautnya melihat tiga orang teman sekelasnya tengah berlari, berusaha menyusulnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata?" tanya Ino pada tiga orang tersebut.

"A,anu, kita bisa bicara tidak?"kata Tenten.

"Bicara? Bicara apaan? Dimana? Kapan?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Yah pembicaraan yang penting," jawab Sakura.

"Di kamar kami," sambung Hinata.

"Ya sekarang," sambung Tenten.

Ino nampak berpikir sejenak, "hn, baiklah," ujar Ino.

Senyuman puas terlihat di wajah tiga orang itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi," ujar Hinata.

Mereka ber-empat pun pulang bersama menuju kamar 315.

.

Sementara itu, di ruangan Itachi.

"Bertanya? Tanya apa?" tanya Itachi pada tiga orang muridnya.

"Yaaah, pokoknya bertanya lah!" jawab Naruto tidak sopan.

"Baiklah, dimana? Kapan?"

"Kalau bisa sih, sekarang," jawab Neji.

"Di sini saja," sambung Sasuke.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya Itachi duduk di kursinya sedangkan ketiga sekawan itu kini tengah berdiri di depan meja Itachi.

.

"Hah? Pacaran dengan Itachi sensei? Mana mungkin…" elak Ino yang saat ini sedang duduk di sisi ranjang Tenten. Sedangkan Hinata, Tenten, dan Sakura tengah terduduk di sisi ranjang Sakura.

"Jangan bohong, Ino-chan!" tekan Tenten.

"A,aku tidak bohong!" elak Ino.

.

"Lalu bagaimana sensei menjelaskan tentang ini?"kata Naruto seraya memperlihatkan foto mesra ItaIno yang tadi sudah dicuci di ruang computer.

"Da,dari mana kalian mendapatkan itu?" tanya Itachi dengan nada terkejut.

"Kami tadi mengambilnya ketika kami sedang mengintai sensei," jawab Neji.

.

"I,itu tidak mungkin!" kata Ino dengan gemetaran.

"Ino-chan, tolong jelaskan pada kamiii, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu pada Itachi sensei?" tanya Hinata sopan jauh berbeda dengan Sakura dan Tenten.

"I,itu…" kata Ino yang dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin.

.

"Kakak, cepat jelaskan semuanya!" tekan Sasuke.

.

"Ya, se,sebenarnya, aku dan Itachi-kun sudah pacaran selama setahun," ungkap Ino

"Se,setahun?" tanya Hinata.

.

"Ya, waktu itu…"

Flash Black,

"Hwaaaah, buku ini berat sekaliiii!" keluh Ino seraya membawa tumpukan buku super tebal.

"Nona, bisa kubantu?" tanya Itachi dari belakang.

"K,kau kelas tiga ya?" tanya Ino menoleh kebelakang.

Itachi hanya memberi senyuman lembut pada Ino.

"Sepertinya kau kesulitan ya? Biar kubantu," ujar Itachi lalu mengambil beberapa buku Ino.

"Te,terima kasih senpai…" ucap Ino lirih.

Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah hingga akhirnya sampai di kelas Ino.

"Oh, jadi kau kelas 2-A?" tanya Itachi.

"I,iya, senpai kelas berapa?" jawab sekaligus tanya Ino.

Itachi lalu kembali memberikan senyuman lembut seperti tadi lalu meninggalkan Ino.

Ino hanya menatap punggung Itachi yang semakin menjauh.

Flach Black end.

.

"Lalu setelah itu, aku baru tau kalau Itachi-kun itu adalah seorang guru," ungkap Ino.

.

"Dan kami lalu semakin dekat, dan aku pun menembaknya, lalu kami jadian deh," jelas Itachi.

NaruHina, SasuSaku, dan NejiTen hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalian tidak takut? Itukan melanggar peraturan?" tanya Sakura dan Sasuke secara bersamaan meskipun di tempat yang berbeda.

"Tidak, rasa cinta kami itu jauh melebihi rasa takut kami pada peraturan." Ucap Itachi dan Ini secara bersamaan pula.

Ke-enam sekawan itu nampak terkejut dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh pasangan kekasih tersebut.

"K,kau hebat Ino-chan," puji Hinata.

"Kumohon, jangan beritahu siapa pun tentang ini!" belas Ino.

"Tentu saja tidak akan. Kami hanya ingin mengetahui kebenarannya kok," ujar Tenten.

"Te,terima kasih," ucap Ino.

"Baiklah, kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu," kata Sakura.

"Bi,biar aku mengantarmu ke kamarmu, Ino-chan," usul Hinata.

Ino dan Hinata pun meninggalkan Sakura dan Tenten yang masih terbenong.

Sementara itu,

"Baiklah, kami janji! Kami tidak akan memberitahukan pada siapa-siapa kok!" ujar Naruto memamerkan jempolnya.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu sensei," izin Neji seraya menunduk lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu disusul oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

Pi pi pi pi…

Ponsel Sasuke lalu berbunyi, "ada pesan" gumamnya.

From : jidat lebar

No Tittle

Misi berhasil! Kalian bagaimana?

"Misi para cewek itu berhasil," ujar Sasuke.

"Waaah, syukurlah!" ujar Naruto.

Mereka pun kembali ke asrama mereka.

Sementara itu,

Pi pi pi pi…

Sekarang giliran ponsel Sakura yang berbunyi.

From : Sasuke-kun (pantat ayam)

No tittle

Sukses.

"Hwaaah, misi para cowok juga berhasil!" ujar Sakura pada Tenten.

"Bagus deh, kalau begitu.

Sementara itu, diruangan Itachi.

Itachi nampak menelpon seseorang.

"Halo?" tanya Itachi dari ruang guru.

"Halo, ada apa Itachi-kun?" tanya Ino dari asramanya.

"Apa tiga orang teman sekelasmu tadi menemuimu?" tanya Itachi.

"I,iya, jadi mereka juga menemui Itachi-kun yah?" tanya Ino dengan nada khawatir.

"Ya,"

"Aduuuh, bagaimana ini?"

"Tidak apa, aku bisa mempercayai mereka."

"Kalau Itachi-kun bilang begitu, ya sudah…"

"Yang terpenting, kita tidak boleh ceroboh lagi.

"I, iya…"

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi,"

"Sampai jumpa Itachi-kun,"

"I love you…"

"I love you too,"

Mereka pun menutup telpon mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

~TOBE CONTINUED~

Fuiih…

Akhirnya chapter 5 selesaaai,

Haha~ pulsa modem Natsu tinggal 10 MB doank…

Jadi Natsu akan manfaatin sebaik-baiknya,

Makasih ya, para reader yang udan me-review chapter-chapter sebelumnya…

Natsu sangaaaat senang dengan reviewnya para reader-san!"

Jangan lupa tinggalin review buat Natsuuu!

~arigatou~


	6. Chapter 6

Hai Reader-san…

Natsu kembali lagi...

Maaf ya, akhir-akhir ini natsu updetnya jarang.

Itu karena Natsu lagi manfaatin modem Natsu sebaik-baiknya sebelum tanggal sepuluh September.

Jadi Natsu jarang Update… *malah curhat*

Langsung baca aja…

.

.

.

Chapter 6 : 'I love you'

"Hai Hinata-chan!" sapa Naruto bersemangat.

"H,hai juga Naruto-kun," balas Hinata malu-malu.

Yah, sudah hampir sebulan sejak ketahuannya 'rahasia' Itachi dan Ino oleh pemilik kamar 315 dan 218 itu.

"Neji, kau bisa membantuku mengerjakan tugas Matematika ini?" tanya Tenten pada Neji.

"Tidak," jawab Neji datar.

Tenten hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "kau itu pelit sekali Neji!"

"Terserah,"

"Cih, dasar cowok cantik!" ejek Tenten.

"Banci!" balas Neji.

"Ayolah Neji…" pelas Tenten menunjukkan puppy eyes no jutsunya.

Naeji terdiam sejenak melihat Tenten yang sudah sangat memelas. Daripada merusak image coolnya karena tertawa melihat Tenten yang menurutnya memuakkan itu, akhirnya dia terpaksa mengalah.

"Oke, oke…" kata Neji dengan malas sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Yey! Neji memang baik!" puji Tenten dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

Yah… setiap istirahat sekolah, kalian tahu, dimana dua orang ini selalu nongkrong?

Hanya ada satu tempat…

Perpustakaan sekolah…

.

Sementara itu, dikoridor sekolah, terlihat Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berjalan berdampingan.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura.

"Hn," singkat Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"A,apa kau sore ini ada acara?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke nampak berpikir sejenak. "Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?"

"E…eee… anu, apa kau mau menemaniku sore ini ke klub kesenian?" tanya Sakura.

"Untuk apa?"

"Rahasia… pokoknya kau harus mau!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Tapi sebenarnya dia mau jiga sih, dari pada di asrama dia harus bertemu dengan dua orang teman sekamarnya yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu, lebih baik bertemu pada satu nenek lampir saja.

.

Sepulang sekolah.

"Hoi Neji! Ingat! Nanti sore, di perpustakaan sekolah!" paksa Tenten lalu meninggalkan Neji.

"Seenaknya saja!" keluh Neji.

"Kau juga Sasuke-kun! Kita ketemuan di depan ruang klub yaaa…" kata Sakura lalu berlari menyusul Tenten.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Heeeeii, kalian mau kencan yaaah?" goda Naruto pada kedua temannya dengan gaya ibu-ibu yang sedang ngegosip.

"Tidak," ucap keduanya dengan kompak!

'Huuuh! Ini yang tidak aku suka dari mereka! Diajak bercana saja tidak bisa!' umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Memangnya kau tidak ada janji dengan seseorang sore ini Dobe?" tanya Neji pada Naruto.

"Hm… sore ini aku ada latihan basket!" jawab Naruto menaruhkedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

Neji hanya ber-oh-ria.

.

03.00 pm…

Perpustakaan sekolah…

Terlihat Neji dan Tenten sedang duduk di bangku yang panjang.

Mereka tengah memegang buku yang cukup tebal.

"Lho, kenapa tidak ada orang ya?" tanya Tenten pada dirinya sendiri seraya melihat sekeliling.

Neji tidak mengubrisirnya. Dia tetap membaca buku yang saat ini tengah berada di genggaman tangannya.

"Hei Neji! Kau tahu kenapa perpustakaan ini sepi sekali?" tanya Tenten pada Neji.

"Hn?" Neji sedikit melirik pada Tenten.

"Bodoh, ini kan sore! Mereka pasti kini sedang sibuk pada kegiatan klub mereka masing-masing," jawab Neji datar.

Tenten hanya ber-oh-ria saja, kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara blajar mereka.

.

Sementara itu, di ruang klub kesenian.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat ini?" tanya Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Kau itu lama sekali, Sasuke-kun!" protes Sakura.

"Sudahlah, langsung ke intinya saja! Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar sedatar-datarnya.

Sakura nampak menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Eeee, a,anu… sebenarnya, aku menyuruhmu datang ke sini untuk… eee, eeee…."

"Cepat katakan! Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membantuku membersihkan ruangan klub ini!" jelas Sakura.

Ekspresi Sasuke langsung berubah menjadi lebih datar lagi.

"Hah? Jadi kau mengajakku ke sini cuma untuk membantumu membersihkan? Begitu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tentu saja! Lalu apa lagi?"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak mau membantumu! Kau cari saja orang lain!"

"Ayolah Sasuke-kuuuuuunn!" pelas Sakura menunjukkan puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya, sama seperti Tenten.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

"Oke, tapi sebagai bayarnya, kau harus mentraktirku!" kata Sasuke.

"Sepakat!"

Mereka pun mulai membersihkan ruangan klub itu.

Sakura terlihat bersenandung kecil, sementara Sasuke terlihat masih kesal.

.

Sementara itu, di ruang olahraga.

"Hei Naruto! Terima ini!" teriak Kiba seraya melemparkan bola basket ke arah Naruto.

Dengan sigap Naruto menangkap bola itu, lalu memasukkannya ke ring.

"Yeyy! Masuk!" sorak-sorak bergembira dari Naruto.

"Oke, waktunya istirahat!" jelas Kiba seraya menuju pinggir lapangan basket, diikuti oleh anggota klub lainnya.

Naruto nampak duduk sendiri di sebuah bangku panjang sambil mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk.

Mata sapphirenya membulat, ketika melihat Hinata, dan seorang cewek, sedang berjalan menyusuri lapangan basket.

"Hinata-chan! ayo kesiniiii!" panggil Naruto, sukses membuat Hinata menoleh padanya.

"Na, Naruto-kun!" kata Hinata lalu berjalan kecil menuju Naruto, diikuti oleh temannya.

"Hinata-chan, bukankah dia itu anaknya tuan Namikaze, pemilik sekolah ini?" tanya teman Hianata, atau tepatnya dipanggil Matsuri.

"I,iya…" jawab Hinata lembut.

"Dia pacarmu?" tanya Matsuri menggoda Hinata, sukses membuat rona merah di pipi Hinata.

"Eh, bu…bukan Matsuri-chan! dia hanya temankuuu!" elak Hinata menutupi wajahnya yang merah.

"Haha~ kalau bukan, kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?" goda Matsuri menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Hinata.

"Kubilang tidak…" kata Hinata SEDIKIT menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Haha~" kata Matsuri.

Mereka pun sampai pada si maniak ramen itu.

"Hinata-chan? dia siapa?" tanya Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Matsuri.

"Naruto-kun, perkenalkan, dia ini Matsuri, temanku dari klub sastra," jawab Hinata.

Naruto hanya ber-oh-ria saja.

"Oh ya? Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami disuruh untuk mengumpulkan info seputar tentang klub-klub yang ada di KHS sebagai bahan puisi kami," jelas Matsuri sewot.

"Ooooh, jadi kalian ini mau mencari info seputar tentang klub basket?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata hanya melemparkan senyuman lembut pada Naruto.

'Manis…' batin Naruto sekaligus menimbulkan sedikit rona ping di pipinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu yaaa!" pamit Matsuri hendak meninggalkan NaruHina.

"Matsu-chan, bagaimana dengan kegiatan klub kita?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau saja yang mencari tahu tentang klub basket! Aku mau ke klub voly saja! Lagi pula aku gak mau mengganggu aktivitas bercinta kaliaaan!" teriak Matsuri dari kejauhan.

Naruto dan Hinata nampak bertatapan sejenak, lalu mereka saling membuang muka, menyembunyikan warna merah dari pipi mereka.

"Cih! Anak yang menyebalkan!" protes Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, sedangkan Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan Naruto.

"Ohya, kau bilang mau mencari info, kalau begitu kau tanya saja langsung pada kapten yang disana!" kata Naruto menunjuk kea rah Kiba yang sedang asik ngobrol.

"Ti,tidak usah!" tolah Hinata secara lembuuuuut.

"Lho, kenapa? Bukankah cara untuk mendapatkan informasi kau harus melakukan wawancara dulu?"

"A,aku mewawancarai Naruto-kun saja…" kata Hinata malu-malu.

Naruto tampak sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hinata, lalu ia kembali menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Oooh, kalau begitu, mungkin lebih baik kalau kita ke kantin sekolah untuk ngobrol!" usul Naruto.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil.

Mereka pun menuju kantin sekolah bersama.

.

Di perpustakaan…

"Neji, ini artinya apa?" tanya Tenten seraya menunjukkan sebuah kalimat yang ada di bukunya pada Neji.

"Yang mana?" tanya Neji malas.

"Ini!" kata Tenten mendekatkan dirinya pada Neji.

Neji juga semakin melihat tulisan itu tanpa sadar bahwa kepalanya hampir bersentuhan pada kepala Tenten.

"Oooh, itu bahasa Yunani," jelas Neji.

"Ya, aku tahu! Tapi artinya apa?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku mencintaimu…" jawab Neji lalu menoleh kea rah Tenten yang saat ini berada kurang dari 10 cm di depan wajahnya.

Wajah Tenten langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Neji. Ditambah lagi jara antara wajah mereka sangat tipis.

"A,apa katamu?" tanya Tenten gugup.

Neji pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Tenten.

"Itu arti dari kalimat yang kau tanyakan, bodoh!" jelas Neji menutupi sedikit rona pink hampir tak terlihat dari pipinya.

Tenten pun menundukkan kepalanya, "oh, terima kasih…" kata Tenten masih dalam keadaan menunduk.

"Hn," respon Neji singkat, kembali membaca bukunya.

Hening…

"Oh ya," kata Neji sukses membuat Tenten menoleh ke arah Neji.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku juga ingin bertanya,"

"Tanya apa?"

"Apa kau tahu,ini artinya apa?" tanya Neji, lalu meraih kedua tangan Tenten dan meletakkannya di dada bidangnya.

Tentu saja itu membuat Tenten blushing tingkat tinggi.

Tangan mulusnya dapat merasakan detakan jantung Neji.

Begitu cepat, sama seperti debaran jantungnya saat ini. 'Apa Neji juga berdebar-debar?' batin Tenten dengan wajah merahnya.

"Apa artinya?" tanya Neji semakin memper-erat genggaman tangannya pada Tenten.

"K,kau… berdebar-debar?" kata Tenten ragu.

Neji pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "cih! Darar bodoh!"

Tenten hanya mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"K,kau itu apain sih, Neji?"

"Lupakan!"

"Huh! Kau itu membuatku berdebar debar saj… hump!" Tenten langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Hah?" Neji sadikit melirik Tenten.

"Ti,tidak! Lupakan saja…" kata Tenten dengan wajah merah.

"Wajahmu merah. Kau sakit?" tanta Neji lalu memegang kening Tenten.

Tenten langsung menepis tangan Neji dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Lepaskan! Itu bukan urusanmu! Memangnya apa pedulimu?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Tuh, kan!" kata Tenten sebal.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi marah-marah terus! Sudah syukur mau kutemani ke perpustakaan ini!"

"Aku marah-marah itu gara-gara kamu!"

"Aku?"

"Ya!"

"Sudahlah, aku capek bertengkar denganmu!" ucap Neji ketus.

"Hah? Bagaimana kau bisa capek? Dari dulu kita selalu bertengkar, bertengkar, dan bertengkar!"

"Jadi kau mau kita bertengkar terus?"

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Lalu?"

"Sudahlah…"

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Tuh 'kan! Kau mulai lagi!"

Neji lalu memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Oke, oke, aku kalah! Sekarang kau mau apa?" ucap Neji datar.

"Aku mau kau jadi lebih baik lagi! Tidak menyebalkan seperti ini!"

"Kau pikir kau itu tidak menyebalkan?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita sama-sama berjanji untuk tidak menjadi menyebalkan!" ujar Tenten.

"Terserah,"

"Janji?" tanya Tenten memperlihatkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Hn,"

"Hei!"

"Apa lagiiii?" kata Neji mulai kesal.

"Bukan janjinamanya kalau tidak berikrar kelingking!"

"Itu permainan anak-anak bodoh!"

"Huh! Pokoknya berikan saja jari kelingkingmu!"

Dengan berat hati Neji lalu mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya.

Mereka pun berikrar kelingking.

.

Di ruang klud kesenian.

"Hwaaah! Aku capek!" keluh Sakura.

Sasuke hanya cuek dan tetap mengepel lantai.

"Hei Sasuke, kau tidak capek?" tanya Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Tidak,"

Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke kagum, "ternyata kekuatan cowok dan cewek itu berbeda yah!" umpat Sakura dalam hati.

"Hei, apa lihat-lihat?" ujar Sasuke.

"Eh, si…siapa yang melihatmu? Dasar GR !" elak Sakura sambil membuang muka dari Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya sedikit tersenyum lalu kembali mengepel.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Apa lagi?" ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Anu, apa kau menyukai seseorang?" tanya Sakura malu-malu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"A,aku Cuma ingin tahu kok! Habis kau dingin sekali! Apalagi sama cewek. Memangnya kau yang seperti itu bisa menyukai seseorang?" jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Sasuke nampak berpikir sejenak, "kurasa ada," ucapnya datar sukses membuat Sakura tersontak kaget.

"Si,siapa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Wajah Sakura sontak memerah. "Ja,jangan berpikir macam-macam! A,aku hanya ingin tahu siapa cewek yang bisa menaklukkan hatimu yang seperti baja itu!" elak Saakura menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Sasuke nampak menahan tawanya. "Kau sendiri apa ada orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Wajah Sakura nampak menjadi lebih merah lagi, "te,tentu saja ada!"

"Siapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucap Sakura ketus.

"Bagaimana kalau kau member tahuku, dan aku member tahumu?" usul Sasuke.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya wajah Sakura memerah. Dia nampak mempertimbangkan usul Sasuke. Akhirnya sakura mulai bicara.

"Baiklah, aku setuju! Asal kau duluan!" ujar Sakura.

"Hn… baiklah,"

"Kalau begitu siapa cewek yang kau sukai?" tanya Sakura yang dilanda penasaran berat tingkat tinggi.

Sasuke langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura, menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi Sakura.

"Oi jidat…" bisik Sasuke ditelinga Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam mematung, mengingat saat ini jara antara mereka semakin sempit.

"Orang kusukai adalah, orang yang selama ini aku tidak pernah sangka akan kusukai…" bisik Sasuke semakin mempersempit jarak antara mereka.

Sakura dapat merasakan desahan nafas Sasuke menghembus di telinganya. "Si,siapa?" tanya Sakura setelah mengumpulkan segala keberanian di hatinya.

"Orang yang kusuka, adalah orang yang juga menyukaiku." Jawab Sasuke mulai mejauhkan wajahnya dan menatap tajam Sakura.

Sakura tersontak kaget dengan jawaban Sasuke, kini wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. 'apa tiu artinya dia menyukaiku? Tapi… bukankah banyak orang yang menyukai Sasuke?' umpat Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke pun mulai melangkah mundur menjauh dari Sakura.

"T,tapi, siapa sih yang kau sukai sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura mulai kesal.

"Cih! apa kau tidak sadar?"

"Sadar apa?"

"Aku baru saja menyatakan perasaanku padanya beberapa detik yang lalu!" ujar Sasuke dengan sedikit rona pink di pipinya. Sukses membuat Sakura blushing stadium akhir.

"Lalu, siapa yang kau sukai jidat?" tanya Sasuke membelakangi Sakura.

"I,itu…"

"Orang yang kusukai adalah orang yang beberapa detik yang lalu menyatakan perasaannya!" sambung Sakura dengan tegas, sehingga membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hn? Begitu ya…" ujar Sasuke santai.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo keluar!" sambung Sasuke.

"Ke,keluar? Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura menormalkan kembali wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ya untuk merayakan hari 'jadian' kita!" ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Ja,jadian?" gumam Sakura lalu berlari menyusul Sasuke.

.

Di kantin Sekolah,

"Bagaiman cakenya Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Waaaah! Ini enak sekaliiii!" ujar Naruto yang di mulutnya masih terisi penuh kue.

"Naruto-kun, kalau makan itu pelan-pelan…" kata Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Haha~ kau itu perhatian sekali Hina-chan! aku yakin, pria yang kelak akan menjadi suamimu nanti pasti akan bahagia!" ujar Naruto asal-asalan sukses membuat rona merah di pipi mulus Hinata.

"Na,Naruto-kun, kau itu bicara apaan sih?" kata Hinata memegangi pipinya yang memerah itu.

"Hahahaha… kau itu lucu sekaliiii!" ucap Naruto gemas sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama di kantin yang sepi itu.

"Hinata…" kata Naruto dengan nada serius.

"Eh, ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Aku yakin kau akan tidak percaya ini dan akan menganggapku bodoh, tapi…"

"Tapi apa Naruto-kun?"

"Aku menyukaimu…" ungkap Naruto dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Tentu saja Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung blushing di tempat. Jantungnya berdebar kencangserasa ingin copot.

Naruto lalu kembali menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, "haha~ aku ini bodoh ya! Malah menyatakan perasaanku! Padahal aku sudah tahu kalau cintaku tak akan terbalas!" ujar Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Hinata hanya menunduk sehingga Naruto tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya saat ini. Tangannya meremas bajunya sangat keras.

"Oh ya, Hina-chan, kau mau makan ramen?" tanya Naruto dengan ceria.

"Naruto-kun…" ucap Hinata dalam keadaan masih menunduk.

"Eh, ada apa Hina-chan?"

"Se,sebenarnya… a,aku juga me,menyukai Naru-kun…" ungkap Hinata sedikit mengangkat wajahnya.

Wajah Naruto langsung berubah, bingung? Senang? Tidak percaya? Semua ekspresi itu menjadi satu di wajah Naruto.

"A,apa maksudmu Hina-chan? ta,tapi, aku tidak pantas untukmu! Kau itu pintar! Sedangkan aku…  
>aku tidak lebih dari seorang bocah bodoh yang tidak punya otak!"<p>

"Naruto-kun… kau perlu tahu, sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu… sejak kelas satu yang lalu, aku mulai menyukaimu…" ucap Hinata lirih.

"A,apa maksudmu Hinata-chan? ki,kita kan baru bertemu belum genap empat bulan?" ujar Naruto dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Se,sebenarnya…"

.

Flash Black

Two years ago, liburan musim panas, di mension Hyuuga,

"Waah, kau sudah pulang Neji-kun?" ucap Hinata menyambut kedatangan Neji yang baru pulang.

"Yah, ngomong-ngomong, dimana paman Hiashi dan Hanabi?" tanya Neji meletakkan tasnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Tou-san sedang ada tugas keluar kota, hanabi pergi les piano," jawab Hinata seraya duduk di sofa yang berada dekat Neji.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu di KHS?" tanya Hinata membuka obrolan.

"Buruk!"

"Buruk?"

"Ya, kedua teman sekamarku itu super menyebalkan!"

"Teman sekamarmu? Neji-kun, ceritakan aku ya!"

"Baiklah. Salah satu teman sekamarku bernama Uciha Sasuke, dia itu dingin, cuek, dan menyebalkan. Lalu Namikaze Naruto, oarangnya bersemangat, bodoh, sembarangan, berantakan, dan menyebalkan pula!"

"Apa si Naruto itu orangnya baik?" tanya Hinata yang sepertinya tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Yah, dia cukup baik! Dia memang menyebalkan, tapi dia itu sangat ramah, meski dia itu anaknya tuan Namikaze, si pemilik sekolah, tapi dia tidak angkuh."

Hinata hanya ber-oh-ria.

.

Waktu pun berlalu…

"Neji-kun, Naruto sekarang sedang apa?" tanya Hinata bersemangat yang saat ini sedang bertelpon dengan Neji.

"Dia sedang latihan basket," jawab Neji datar.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kau ini! Menelponku, langsung menanyakan kabar si Dobe itu!"

"Oh ya, hehe~ aku lupa! APA KABAR NEJI-KUN?"

"Baik,"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kabar Naruto saat ini?"

"Dia baik-baik saja!"

"Oh ya, Neji-kun, tolong kirimkan foto Naruto-kun donk!"

"Tidak bisa! Aku saja bertelpon denganmu harus sembunyi di WC ini!"

"Yaaahh!" ucap Hinata kecewa.

"Kalau begitu sudah ya, nanti aku ketahuan!" kata Neji lalu menutup telponnya.

"Neji-kun!"

Tut…tut…tut…

Flash Black end

Wajah Naruto langsung menjadi ceria mendengar pengakuan Hinata. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung memeluk Hinata.

"Gyyyyaaaaa! Naruto-kuuuun!" jerit Hinata hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Aishiteru Hina-chan!" bisik Naruto.

"Na,Naruto-kun, nanti ada yang lihaaaat!" rengek Hinata.

"Ups, maaf!" ucap Naruto langsung melepas pelukannya.

.

.

.

Esoknya, di kelas 3-A, waktu istirahat.

"APA? KALIAN BERDUA SUDAH JADIAN?" histeris Naruto ketika Sakura mengumumkan dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Iya!" ucap Sakura bangga.

"Hehe~ sebenarnya aku dan Hinata-chan juga sudah jadian!" ujar Naruto seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"APPPWAAA?" teriak Tenten tak kalah histerisnya dengan Naruto.

"Apa itu benar Hinata?" tanya Neji peda Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil dengan rona merah di wajah mulusnya.

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua juga jadian saja!" ujar Naruto pada Neji dan Tenten asal-asalan.

Neji dan Tenten nampak berpandangan sejenak, lalu membuang muka mereka masing-masing.

"Tidak mungkin!" kata Tenten ketus.

"Haha! itu super tidak mungkin!" sambung Tenten tak kalah ketusnya.

"Tapi, Tenten-chan, kau pernah curhat padaku dan Hinata-chan, bahwa kau itu menganggap bahwa Neji itu cowok yang menarik!" ungkap Sakura membuka kartu as Tenten.

Dengan sigap Tenten membekap mulut Sakura dengan semburat merah, tentunya.

"I,itu benar!" kata Hinata.

Terlihat sedikit rona pink di pipi Neji.

"Ya, Baka Neji juga pernah bilang kalau Tenten-chan itu orangnya menyenangan," ungkap Naruto ikut-ikutan membuka kartu.

"Kau itu bicara apa sih Dobe!" bentak Neji.

"Nah, kita sudah tau semuanya! Kalau begitu kalian harus pacaran!" ucap Naruto ber-api-api.

"Baiklah," ujar Neji santai, sedangkan Tenten nampak agak terkejut dengan jawaban yang diberikan Neji.

"Kalau begitu, Neji-kun, cepat tembak Tenten di hadapan kami!" pinta Sakura.

Neji memutar bola matanya, lalu berbalik kepada Tenten sehingga mereka berhadapan.

"Hei Tenten! Aku menyukaimu! Kau mau jadi pacarku?" ungkap Neji cuek meski di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia sangat berdebar debar.

"Ya! Aku mau!" ucap Tenten dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Yeyyyy!" ucap Sakura senang.

"Yosh! Ayo berjuang!" ujar Naruto bersemangat.

"YA!" kata kelima temannya bersemangat.

`TOBE CONTINUED~

Gimana Reader-san?

Jelek? Norak? OOC? Gaje? Abal? Pastinya…

Yah, chapter yang satu ini memang lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Yosh! Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Natsu sebenarnya niat untuk nyelesein fic ini di chapter 7, jadi doa'in Natsu yah!

Jangan lupa review!

~ARIGATOU~


	7. Chapter 7

Hai para Reader-san…

Natsu mau ngucapin banyaaaak terima kasih buar para Reader yang udah ngorbanin waktu para reader buat ngebaca fanfic norak dari Natsu.

Ohya, Natsu juga pingin minta maaf karena di chapter-chapter sebelumnya juga termasuk chapter ini, itu ada banyak typo, selain itu juga ficnya terlalu pendek.

Itu karena mata Natsu pasti bakalan perih kalau kelamaan di depan computer. Selain itu, sejak kelas satu SMP semester dua, Natsu jadi lebih sering terkena insomnia.

Jadi, hampir semua fanfic Natsu itu, dibuat pada malam hari. Jadi Natsu gak bisa konsentrasi. Ditambah lagi Natsu gak ada ide.

Jadi maafyah, kalau fanfic Natsu hasilnya gak memuaskan.

Satu lagi, Natsu sangaaaat senaaaaang karena para reader udah ngereview fic Natsu!

Itu yang membuat Natsu semakin bersemangat untuk ngebuat fanfic.

Oh ya, Natsu juga pingin ngucapin 'Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri' buat yang menjalankannya.

Kalau begitu, selamat membaca reader-san yang tersayaaaang…

.

Chapter 7 : 'Kami tak akan menyesal'

Jam istirahat, Konoha High School…

"Teme! Teme! HOI TEMEEE!" panggil Naruto pada Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menulis sesuatu.

"Hn?" rasppon Sasuke singkat.

"Kau lihat Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja pada si Baka itu?" kata Sasuke melirik kearah Neji, sedangkan Neji hanya menatap sinis Sasuke.

"Dia juga tidak melihatnya!" ucap Naruto sebal.

"Kenapa kau begitu sewot sih Dobe? Memangnya kenapa kau mencarinya? Si Temeitu saja tidak mencari-cari pacarnya!" ucap Neji ketus.

"Hei, kenapa kau memasuk-masukan namaku? Kau sendiri juga tidak memperdulikan pacarmu!" elak Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya.

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian itu sama saja!" kata Naruto melerai Sasuke dan Neji.

"Diam kau bodoh!" kata keduanya bersamaan.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, hah?" tanya Naruto mulai marah.

"Terserah apa katamu!" kata Neji seraya meninggalkan Naruto.

"Cih! dasar menyebalkan!" gumam Naruto melipat tangannya di dadanya. Sasuke tidak mengubrisnya.

Yah… sudah dua minggu berlalu, sejak ke-tiga sekamar itu pacaran dengan cinta sejati mereka masing-masing.

Yah, biasanya jika mereka ingin kencan, mereka harus berkencannya ber-enam agar tidak ketahuan oleh guru atau siswa manapun.

.

"Ino-chan, se,sebenarnya, aku juga sudah jadian sama Sasuke!" ungkap Sakura pada Ino yang saat ini tengah berada di taman sekolah bersama Sakura.

Mata Ino membulat sempurna, "be, benarkah?" tanya Ino yang kelihatannya masih tak percaya.

"Ya. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, kalau kami akan membongkar rahasiamu dan Itachi sensei! Kerena kau juga memegang kartu ASku sekarang," ujar Sakura.

"Te,terima kasih, Sakura-chan!"

"Dan juga, sebenarnya Hinata-chan dan Naruto-kun juga sudah jadian! Begitu pula dengan Tenten-chan dan Neji-kun!" ungkap Sakura.

Mata Ino terbelalak kaget mendengar pernyataan kedua dari Sakura. "A,apa itu benar Sakura-chan?" tanya Ino ragu.

"Hn…"

"Pantas saja klian sering kulihat jalan ber-enam," jelas Ino tersenyum kecil.

"Ya," balas Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kita sama-sama berjuang yah!" sambung Sakura sambil memegang kedua tangan Ino.

"Ya!" ujar Ino bersemangat.

.

Kamar 315… asrama putri.

"Kau sudah member tahu Ino-chan?" tanya Tenten yang nampak membaca buku di ranjangnya.

"Ya," jawab Sakura lalu duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Oh ya, mana Hinata-chan?" sambung Sakura.

"Dia sedang ada kegiatan klub," ujar Tenten tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura dan tetap membaca buku. Sedangkan Sakura hanya meng-oh-riakannya.

"Aku mau keluar dulu," ujar Tenten seraya meninggalkan Sakura.

.

Perpustakaan sekolah,

"Lama!" protes Neji yang saat ini sedang memaca buku.

"Hehe~ maaf,maaf!" kata Tenten sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu lalu duduk di samping Neji.

Hening…

"Sudah dua minggu ya…" ujar Tenten memecah keheningan.

"Dua minggu apanya?" tanya Neji tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Kita sudah jadian selama dua minggu bodoh! Kita ber-enam!" jelas Tenten agak kesal.

"Kau menghitungnya?"

"Yaaa~"

"Bodoh!"

"Apa katamu?"

"Kau bodoh!"

Pertengkaran mereka pun dimulai.

.

Kantin sekolah.

"Enak Hinata-chan!" puji Naruto memakan ramen buatan Hinata.

"Te,terima kasih Naruto-kun!" kata Hinata tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa masak…"

"Narutoooo!" kata Hinata agak kesal.

"Hehe!~ aku hanya bercanda!"

Yah, kedua kekasih ini bisa dibilang 'penggila makan.'

.

Sementara itu, asrama putri, kamar 305.

"Bosaaaaan!" keluh Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Dia pun melihat ponsel itu dengan malas. Mata emeraldnya sedikit berbinar ketika melihat sebuah nama tertera di monitor ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kunnn!" sapa Sakura menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya.

"Hn," respon Sasuke, sang penelpon.

"Ada apa kau menelpon?" tanya Sakura.

"Di mana Tenten dan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura langsung terlihat sebal mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kenapa kau bertanya soal mereka? Mereka sedang pergi!" ujar Sakura dengan nada sebal.

"Bagus." Ujar Sasuke lalngsung menutup telponnya.

"Apaan sih?" kesal Sakura. Dia masih heran, kenapa Sasuke bertanya tenteng dua sahabatnya itu.

Sakura pun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

Tiga menit kemudian, Sakura mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

Dengan malasnya Sakura lalu menuju pintu itu dan membukanya. Matanya terbelalak kaget ketika melihat Sasuke saat ini sedang berdiri di depannya.

Sakura dengan sigap menarik Sasuke kedalam agar tidak ada yang melihatnya.

"Kau ini apaan sih?" protes Sasuke.

"Kau sedang apa di sini? Kau akan mati kalau sampai ada yang melihatmu pergi ke asrama putri!" omel Sakura.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu!" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa, sukses membuat rona merah di pipi mulus Sakura.

"Ka,kalau begitu aku akan buatkan teh," ujar Sakura lalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

Di perpustakaan.

"Naji-kun, apa kau tidak bosan, belajar terus?" tanya Tenten membuka obrolan.

"Hn…" Neji nampak berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin aku sedikit bosan," sambungnya.

"Terus, kenapa kau terus-terusan belajar?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu!"

"Huh!" kesal Tenten.

"Tapi… aku tidak menyesal…" sambung Neji. Tenten hanya menatao Neji dengan tatapan heran. "Tidak menyesal?" tanya Tenten.

"Karena belajar, aku bisa masuk sekolah ini, dan bertemu denganmu!" jelas Neji menyembunyikan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

Wajah Tenten juga langsung memerah mendengar pernyataan Neji.

Neji lalu menoleh kearah Tenten, dan menatapnya tajam. Sedangkan Tenten hanya membalas tatapan Neji dangan semu merah di wajahnya.

Semakin lama, Neji semakin mempersempit jarak antara wajah mereka.

Semakin dekat…

Dekat…

Dan akhirnya, bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dengan lembut.

Ciuman lembut itu berlangsung cukup lama. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita dewasa berambut biru, yang di kenal sebagai Anko, guru sejarah, lewat dan melirik kearah mereka berdua.

"HEI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" bentak Anko kepada Neji dan Tenten. Mereka berdua langsung menghentikan ciuman mereka lalu memisahkan diri dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

.

Di kantin.

"Waaaah! Kenyaaaang!" kata Naruto setelah menyantap habis ramen buatan Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang masih kekanak-kanakan.

"Naruto-kun, wajahmu itu masih belepotan kuah ramen!" tegur Hinata lalu seraya membersihkan sekitar bibir Naruto.

Mereka lalu berpandangan sejenak.

Hinata pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dengan wajah yang semerah tomat. "Go,gomenasai, Naruto-kun! A,aku tidak sengaja" ujar Hinata memegang kedua pipinya yang ia rasa memanas itu.

"Hahaha~ kau itu polos sekali Hina-chan!" cengir Naruto mengacak-acak rambut bagian atas Hinata.

"Narutooo-kun!" kata Hinata menggembungkan pipinya lalu merapikan rambutnya yang telah diacak-acak oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Hinata…" kata Naruto dengan nada serius.

"Eh?"

Naruto lalu memegang dagu Hinata, dan menariknya agar mendekat pada wajah tan-nya.

"Na,Naruto-kun…" lirih Hinata memejamkan matanya erat-erat dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari yang tadi.

Semakin dekat…

Dan…

Cupp!

Naruto sukses mendapatkan firs kiss dari Hinata.

Selama ciuman itu berlangsung, sang pemilik sekolah, Namikaze Minato, entah kebetulan macam apa, dia berjalan melewati kantin sekolah. Mata sapphirenya membulat ketika melihat anak semata wayangnya itu, sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis.

"NARUTO! DAN KAU… HINATA HYUUGA!" bentak Minato pada sepasang kekasih itu.

Dengan cepat Naruto lalu melepaskan ciumannya dengan Hinata. "To,tou-san!" kata Naruto terbelalak kaget ketika melihat seorang pria yang serupa dengannya.

.

Di kamar 315, asrama putri.

"Sa,Sasuke-kun…" kata Sakura dengan rona merah di wajahnya ketika wajah Sasuke saat ini berada kurang dari beberapa inci dari wajahnya.

Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke menabrak wajahnya.

2 cm…

1 cm…

Dan…

Sasuke pun berhasil mencium Sakura.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kurenai, lewat di depan kamar Sakura.

Mata merahnya membulat sempurna ketika melihat dua orang siswanya sedang ciuman di kamar 315.

"HEI KALIAN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" bentak Kurenai pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Mereka lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap Kurenai dengan keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipis sepasang kekasih itu.

.

.

.

BRAKK!

Terdengar suara meja yang dipukul keras di ruangan kepala sekolah, Konoha High School.

"APA KALIAN SUDAH GILA?" bentak seorang wanita berambut kuning pucat, berdada besar, tidak lain adalah Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah KHS.

Yah… saat ini, enam orang sahabat tengah berada dalam masalah besar.

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, dan Tenten saat ini tengah berdiri di depan kepala sekolah mereka dengan keringat dingin menghiasi pelipis mereka. Sedangkan Minat dan Kushina berada di samping Tsunade dengan perasaan marah yang menggebu.

"Uciha Sasuke! Kau terkenal sebagai siswa teladan dan jenius di sekolah ini! Selain itu kau dari klan uciha, klan terbesar yang ada di Konoha city ini! Dan kau, Haruno Sakura, termasuk siswa jenius, dan salah satu siswa berbakat di bidang kesenian! Kalian kedapatan berbuat mesum di kamar 315 asrama putri!" tegas Kushina menatap tajam Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hyuuga Neji, salah satu siswa teladan, jenius, dan disiplin di KHS! Apalagi kau berasal dari klan Hyuuga yang terhormat! Dan Tenten, salah satu siswa berbakat yang ada di sekolah ini, kemampuan menganalisamu yang hebat sudah di akui oleh semua guru. Dan kalian kedapatan berbuat mesum di perpustakaan sekolah!" tegas Minato menatap tajam Neji dan Tenten.

"Dan kau, Namikaze Naruto! Putra dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, mendapat nilai tertinggi pada pelajaran praktek olahraga! Dan Hyuuga Hinata! Seorang siswi baru, juga berasal dari klan Hyuuga yang terhormat, bahkan putrid sulung dari Hiashi, penyumbang terbesar di sekolah ini! Dan kalian kedapatan berbuat mesum di Kantin!" tegas Tsunade menatap tajam Naruto dan Hinata.

Ke-enam sekawan itu hanya dapat diam seribu kata dengan lutut yang agak bergetar.

"Kalian tahu? Apa akibat dari perbuatan gila kalian?" tanya Kushina yang sedari tadi terlihat menahan emosinya.

Ke-enam sekawan itu hanya diam, tak berani menjawab.

"KALIAN TAHU APA AKIBATNYA?" bentak Tsunade naik darah.

"CEPAT JAWAB!" sambungnya sambil memukul mejanya lagi.

"Dikeluarkan dari sekolah…" kata Sasuke dan Neji datar membuat semua orang yang berada disitu agak kaget.

"Lalu… kalau kalian tahu itu, kenapa kalian melakukannya?" tanya Minato datar

Tak ada yang berani bicara.

Naruto lalu menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya,Hinata. Dan itu terlihat jelas oleh ketiga orang dewasa yang saat ini berada didepannya. Hinata pun membalas genggaman Naruto.

"Karena kami saling mencintai…" ucap Naruto setelah mengumpulkan segala keberanian yang adadi hatinya.

Sontak semua yang ada disitu terkejut mendengar jawaban deri Naruto.

"Ra,rasa cinta kami… ,melebihi rasa takut pada sekolah ini…" sambung Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah.

Neji pun lalu menggenggam tangan Tenten, begitu pula dengan Sasuke sdan Sakura.

"Kami tidak akan melepaskan cinta kami," sambung Neji.

"Meski apapun yang terjadi," kata Tenten semakin mempererat genggamannya.

"Kami tidak akan pernah takut," ucap Sasuke.

"Selama kami terus bersama," sambung Sakura.

Ketiga petinggi KHS itu tersontak kaget dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh siswanya.

Hening…

Tsunade nampak tersenyum, membuat ke-enam sekawan itu terkejut.

"Aku salut…" puji Tsunade menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kalian harus di beri hukuman berat!" sambung Tsunade.

"Yang pertama, kalian harus membersihkan koridor sekolah!" kat Kushina.

Keenam sekawan itu naampak terkejut. Membersihkan koridor sekolah yang super duper luas ini? Tapi mereka tetap tenang dan semakin mempererat genggaman tangan mereka.

"Yang kedua, kalian harus membuat laporan, minimal 30 lembar! Temanya bebas, harus dikumpulkan paling lambat satu minggu! Kalau tidak, kalian akan mendapat hukuman yang lebih berat lagi!" ujar Tsunade.

Wajah Naruto langsung pucat pasi mendengar hukuman kedua ini. Dia lebih suka membersihkan koridor sekola dari pada harus membuat laporan semacam itu. Tapi mata sapphirenya sedikit melirik pada Hinata, dan membuat hatinya lebih tenang.

"Lalu yang terakhir," ucap Minato dengan wajah tegas sukses membuat ke-enam sekawan itu dilanda ketakutan, penasaran, sekaligus deg-degan.

"Selamat, atas kalian!" ucap Minato tersenyum membuat semua orang yang ada disitu terkejut, termasuk Kushina dan Tsunade.

"A,ayah bilang apa?" tanya Naruto yang kelihatannya senang.

"Apa maksudmu Minato?" tanya Kushina bingung.

Minato pun tersenyum kearah Kushina. "Kalian ini! Seperti tidak pernah muda saja!" ucap Minato menunjukkan cengirannya pada Tsunade dan istrinya tercinta.

"Oke, anak-anak. Dua hukuman kalian harus segera di lakukan! Dan, kalian tidak boleh mengulanginya lagi!" ujar Minato.

Tsunade dan Kushina masih bingung dengan keputusan sang pemilik sekolah. Membiarkan siswanya pacaran? Bukan itu sifat Minato.

"Dan kalian tidak boleh bermesraan jika sedang berada di wilayah sekolah. Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi!" sambung Minato.

Naruto,Sasuke,Neji,Hinata,Sakura, dan Tenten pun menunduk hormat lalu meninggalkan tempat itu. "Waaah! Terima kasih tou-san! Kaa-san! Tsunade-sama!" ujar Naruto lalu berlari menyusul teman-temannya. Minato hanya tersenyum dan menunjukkan jempolnya pada Naruto.

Setelah mereka pergi, Tsunade lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "apa tadi yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada yang sedikit membentak pada Minato.

"Benar, apa kau sudah gila?" sambung Kushina juga ikutan marah.

"Hei,hei! Kalian jangan langsung marah begitu donk!" kata Minato nyengir-nyengir.

"CEPAT JAWAB!" bentak TsunaKushi pada Minato.

Minato lalu tersenyum menghadap ke langit, "aku menghargai keberanian mereka!" jelas Minato tetep memandang langit. Tsunade dan Kushina hanya bingung.

"Setiap kita memarahi siswa yang ketahuan pacaran, mereka pasti hanya bilang, 'kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi' atau menyangkal. Tapi mereka berani menentang kita dengan alasan sebagus itu." Jelas Minato. Dua wanita yang ada disitu agak kaget dengan jawaban Minato.

"Terserah padamu lah!" ucap Tsunade meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hehe~ jadi ingat waktu muda dulu…" cengir Minato pada Istrinya.

"Yah… kau itu dari dulu tidak berubah!" ujar Kushina.

"Kau ingat tidak? Waktu itu Naruto memakan semangka, lalu kau bilang, bahwa jika dia menelan biji semangka itu, maka di perutnya akan tumbuh pohon semangka!" kata Minato mengingat masa lalunya.

"Iya, dan waktu itu Naruto menangis!" ucap Kushina tertawa kecil.

"Gadis Hyuuga itu manis juga…" ujar Minato.

"APA KATAMU?"

BRUK!

"Kau jangan pernah berpikir secepat itu!" bentak Kushina meninggalkan Minato setelah meninggalkan benjolan besar di kepala suaminya.

"Aku 'kan belum bilang bahwa aku berniat menikahkan anak kita!" gumam Minato mengelus-elus kepalanya. Ia lalu kembali tersenyum.

.

Flash Black

"Minato-sama! Ada yang ingin kukatakan!" ucap guru bahasa Jerman KHS pada sang pemilik sekolah.

"Ya, ada apa Itachi-san?" tanya Minato pada guru itu yang tidak lain adalah Itachi.

"Sebenarnya, saya saat ini tengah menjalin hubungan pada siswi sekolah ini!" ungkap Itachi tegas.

Mata Minato membulat sempurna. "A,apa maksudmu Itachi?" tanya Minato ragu.

"Ya, saya saat ini sedang berpacaran dengan siswi KHS."

Minato lalu membentak mejenya dengan keras. "APA KAU SUDAH GILA?" bentak Minato.

"Hn, saya juga pikir, kalau saya sudah gila, menjalin hubungan pada siswa saya sendiri."

"Apa kau tidak takut?"

"Setelah saya pikir-pikir, rasa cinta saya jauh lebih besar disbanding rasa takut saya." Ucap Itachi tegas.

Minato nampak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Itachi. Dia pun tersenyum kecil. "Kau boleh pergi!" ujar Minato. Itachi pun membungkuk hormat lalu meninggalkan Minato.

"Hm… anak muda jaman sekarang…" gumam Minata.

.

Flash Black end.

Minato hanya tersenyum sendiri di ruang kepala sekolah itu.

Di luar kantor kepala sekolah,

"Haaah! Legaaa!" ujar Naruto bersemangat.

"Tapi, hukuman kitaaa!" kata Hinata putus asa.

Naruto lalu merangkul leher Hinata, "tidak apa kok! Toh, kita jadi bisa bersama-sama terus!" ujar Naruto. Hinata hanya bersemu merah.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di koridor sekolah!" ujar Sakura lalu menarik tangan Hinata dan Tenten, meninggalkan ketiga pemuda tersebut.

"Okelah, aku juga mau istirahat dulu, lalu membersihakan koridor!" ucap Naruto meninggalkan dua sahabatnya.

Yah… dunia ini memang sempit.

Seperti kata pepatah, sahabat bagaikan kepompong, cinta bagaikan kupu-kupu. Kepompong itu akan terus berkembang hingga menjadi seekor kupu-kupu yang indah.

Apakah pemilik kamar 218 di asrama putra, dan kamar 315 di asrama putri akan mendapatkan cinta sejati mereka? Jawabannya 'IYA'

Apakah kalian akan mendapatkan cinta sejati kalian? Jawabannya 'TERGANTUNG DARI USAHA DAN KEBERANIAN KALIAN'

~FIN~

Fuuiiiihh! Akhirnya selesai jugaaaa!

Leher Natsu pegal niiih! Pijitin donk! *dilempar para reader ke jurang*

Maaf ya, Natsu lambat update! Habis Natsu mesti ngebantu kaa-san Natsu bikin ketupat! (Cuma disuruh-suruh ngambilin ini dan itu)

Oh ya Reader-san! Bagaiman ficnya? Jelek? Abal? Memuakkan? OOC? Maaf deh…

Natsu nyelesein fic ini di malam takbiran! *gak nanya* jadinya Natsu nyeleseinnya bersemangat menanti hari kemenangan! *gak ada yang nanya woooi!*

Akhir kata, MOHON REVIEW… *puppy eyes*

~ARIGATOU~


End file.
